


Дневник соседки

by 2sven



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Post Season/Series 05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон, Джастин живет в квартире Мойры Уильямс - той самой подруги Дафни. Не сказать, что она была сильно рада делить маленькую квартирку с кем-то ещё, тем более с художником.  Тем более с художником, у которого капризный и непредсказуемый бойфренд старше его по возрасту. Но близость порождает знакомство , которое в свою очередь, порождает привязанность (если повезет). Мойра с самого начала считала, что отношения Джастина и Брайана обречены, но как-то незаметно в них втянулась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Roommate Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686183) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Да, признаю, идея обзавестись соседом меня не вдохновляла. Я привыкла жить сама по себе. Я — писатель, работаю дома, и если на меня накатит вдохновение, я каждую секунду буду тратить только на то, чтобы писать, все остальное может катиться в ад. Посуда не мыта. Одежда разбросана. Из переполненной мусорки вываливаются винные бутылки. Овощи тухнут в холодильнике, а плодовые мушки вылетают из гнилого мандарина, как летучие мыши из карлсбадских пещер на закате. Порядок я навожу, только когда вдохновение меня покидает, так что чистота в доме означает, что малейший раздражитель превратит меня в полноразмерного психа. Серьезно. Ничего смешного. От психиатрического диагноза меня отделяет буквально одна таблетка.

Теперь, когда «самый лучший, самый старый друг» Дафни переезжает ко мне, я собираюсь поддерживать порядок в доме, даже если на меня снизойдет плодовитость масштаба Барбары Картленд. Я также собираюсь регулярно ходить в магазин, чтобы не было искушения съесть соседскую еду. Все-таки Дафни позволила мне перекантоваться у неё, когда у меня были плохие времена, я тоже должна что-то сделать для неё. Не люблю быть должна, даже самым близким друзьям, хочу вернуть должок поскорее. Даже если для этого потребуется черт знает сколько делить посуду и высоконтагиозные желудочные вирусы с художником.  
С сочетанием писателя и художника в маленькой квартирке может сравниться только наличие в этой же квартирке двух юристов, а это худшее соседство, известное человечеству. Мы будем вечно психовать, пьянствовать, приманивать музу на все, что можем, ныть, угрожать самоубийством из-за писем с отказами, волноваться о дне, когда надо будет заплатить за квартиру и подумывать о карьере стоматолога-гигиениста или стиптизера. Или об обеих сразу. Хорошенькое дело.

Ладно, Джастин милый. Это известный научный факт — симпатичные люди переносятся гораздо легче несимпатичных. Симпатичность, особенно блондинисто- голубоглазо-курносая её разновидность, высокоэффективная социальная смазка. Он как тортик Бетти Крокер с розовой глазурью; я хочу надеть пижаму, сесть у телевизора и есть его ложкой. И слава богу, что он такой милый, потому что он ещё шумный, нахальный, пафосный, обожающий ультиматумы, и первосортный мудак с утра, пока не выпьет свой кофе. Если он не будит меня очередной оргией по телефону со своим Загадочным Бойфрендом, он не дает мне спать звуками порно и замшелого рейва 90-х. Богом клянусь, если я ещё хоть раз услышу «Rage Against The Machine», я начну метать его диски в уличных котов… В голубей тоже можно. Никогда не пробовали писать под хоровое воркование? Нет? Ну так не судите меня. О, вот снова: десятый повтор «Bullet in the Head.» Он слишком блондинисто-голубоглазо-курносый для гангстера.

К тому же он самое нелепое существо в смысле одежды из всех, что я знаю. Он живет в футболке, пижамных штанах и в рубашке, принадлежащих Загадочному Бойфренду (далее ЗБ). Очевидно, ЗБ его значительно выше, и Джастин в этом всем выглядит как мальчик, надевший папину одежду. Когда я спрашиваю Джастина, когда же я наконец познакомлюсь с ЗБ, он бросает что-нибудь раздраженное вроде «никогда» или «в своих снах». Когда я спрашиваю, почему, он отвечает, что тот ненавидит Ист Виллидж. Что за нафиг? Кому может не нравиться Ист Виллидж? Это все равно, что ненавидеть щеночков или пироженки. Это просто неправильно!

— Ему больше нравится Вест Виллидж?  
Джастин мотает головой: рот у него набит шоколадными шариками. А меж тем 9 вечера!  
— Трибека, — говорит он, изо рта вылетают шоколадные слюни. — Может, центр.  
— Не Сохо?  
— Слишком трендово.  
— Не Верхний Ист-Сайд?  
— Слишком много менеджеров хедж-фондов.  
— Как насчет Челси?  
— Многовато позеров.  
— Гарлем?  
— Слишком сурово.  
— Ну, а Бруклин?  
Он уставился на меня, слово я заговорила на редком африканском наречии.  
— Бруклин? — недоверчиво переспросил он. — Ты там давно была? Там же на тротуаре ступить некуда, сплошные коляски и собачки-поводыри.  
\- То есть, слишком семейный райончик? Но там не только натуралы живут, я вижу там миллион семей геев и лесбиянок, у меня там друзья живут, Пука и Сэм.  
— Вот именно, — Джастин поднял ко рту миску и выхлебал остатки молока.  
— Ну да, ну да, бывшие хиппи, волосатые и не имеющие привычки следить за собой. Я, кстати, все собираюсь спросить, сколько тебе лет. Если ты будешь говорить, что больше десяти — я не поверю.  
Джастин закатил глаза, и тут зазвонил его телефон. Он взглянул на номер звонящего, метнулся в свою комнату, закрыл дверь и ответил шепотом. Я тоже так делала, когда была подростком и жила с родителями.  
Говорю же, он милый. Как ежонок, например. Кстати, смертельную форму сальмонеллы можно получить и от такого мелкого ублюдка. Точно-точно.

Джастин работает в десяти тысячах всяких баров и забегаловок, рисовать ему в результате просто некогда (а одна из картин занимает половину его комнаты).  
Он постоянно причитает:  
— Как художники могут добиться успеха в Нью-Йорке с такими ценами? Приходится работать 24/7 на всякой паршивой низкосортной работе.  
Я просто смотрю на него.  
— Я тут уже 3 года, паршивых низкосортных работ у меня было не меньше 24. Видишь тыщщи моих последних бестселлеров в книжных?  
— Три года, — говорит он скорбно. — У меня нет трех лет.  
— Тебе едва за двадцать. Что значит — у тебя нет трех лет? Как, по-твоему, все будет? Ты ворвешься в Нью-Йорк, все критики ахнут от восторга, ты заработаешь миллионы и улетишь обратно в Питтсбург?  
— Что-то типа того, — говорит он так тихо, что я чувствую себя засранкой.  
— Боже, да что за спешка? Вся эта херня требует времени. Расслабься и вливайся в ряды ищущих свое золото в конце радуги в этом Большом городе.  
— Чем дольше я буду этим заниматься, тем дольше я не смогу вернуться домой. А я хочу домой. Я не хочу быть здесь. Все владельцы галерей — мудаки. И все художники мудаки. И критики мудаки. И Линдси — мудак женского пола, потому что заставила меня поверить, что здесь я смогу больше, чем в Питтсбурге.  
Я вздыхаю  
— Дело в ЗБ?  
Он пожимает плечами. Ну, конечно.  
Он выглядит грустным. Я решаю кинуть ему косточку.  
— Должно быть, он особенный, если может конкурировать с Городом, который никогда не спит.  
Он поднимает голову и улыбается мне  
— О да. Особенный.  
На следующий день он бросил две своих временных работы, и к концу недели картина, занимающая полкомнаты, закончена.

Вот что не смогла донести до меня Дафни, так это то, что Джастин влюблен в сволочь. Это случается, я знаю. 90% моих друзей или женаты на сволочах, либо встречаются с ними. Я все про них знаю. Черт, я даже встречалась с парочкой. Да, это правда, что их много разновидностей. Есть сволочи-обманщики, эгоистичные сволочи, только что заново родившиеся сволочи; сволочи, у которых проблемы с матерью; сволочи, у которых проблемы с отцом; сволочи, одаривающие мандавошками, и, конечно, республиканцы. Но ЗБ явно какой-то новый вид, не изученный мною. Вроде жука с далеких островов, такого одновременно привлекательного и отталкивающего. Весьма заманчивого.

Как и все мои Друзья со Сволочами, Джастин превозносит своего ЗБ, имеет нереалистичные мечты с ЗБ в главной роли и слишком много скулит о ЗБ. Он может сказать мне, что это лучший день в его жизни, и выйти из комнаты с самым суицидальным видом после разговора с ЗБ. И наоборот, может говорить о худшем дне в его жизни, а потом выйти из комнаты после разговора с ЗБ, озарить мир сиянием и устремиться мыть посуду, вместо того, чтобы оставить её мне для разнообразия. Так же, как и все мои Друзья со Сволочами, Джастин оправдывает своего ЗБ: «ему пришлось через многое пройти», «у него частые смены настроения», «он травмирован», «он боится сближаться с людьми», «он не имел в виду ничего плохого», «он опасается проявлять свои искренние чувства», «он сложный человек» и — мое любимое — «это не только его вина, я тоже не прав».

Я веду с ним ровно те же беседы, что всю жизнь виртуально вела со всеми своими подругами:  
— Разве ты не видишь, он делает тебя несчастным? Ты страдаешь от стокгольмского синдрома. Слушай, давай я помогу тебе сменить замки / подать заявление на получение запретительного приказа / подам телефонную книгу, чтобы, когда ты врежешь ему по заднице, не осталось синяков.  
Ему не нравятся наши разговоры, он ругается на меня и клянется больше ничего мне про ЗБ не рассказывать, но нарушает свои клятвы на следующий же день, потому что ему нужно хоть кому-то поведать, что ЗБ давно следовало его бросить.  
— Да он не такой плохой, — говорит Дафни. — Он очень много делал для Джастина. Защищал, заботился, поддерживал во всем. Не суди о человеке по нескольким его недостаткам.  
Несколько недостатков, ага! Вроде периодического исчезновения с лица земли по причинам, которые он никому не сообщает, даже своему бойфренду?  
— Он как паршивый отец, — говорю я Джастину, — который уходит в очередной недельный запой, пропивает всю зарплату и бросает свою семью без предупреждения.  
Джастин смотрит на меня, нахмурившись. Думает.  
— Очень точно сформулировано, — говорит он. — Так и есть.  
Ну надо же.  
— Значит, ты собираешься с ним эту херню обсудить?  
— Значит, я понимаю, почему люди вроде тебя занимаются писательством. Ты очень наблюдательная.  
Я сдаюсь. Комплимент, конечно, милый, но неспособность решить основной вопрос просто чертовски раздражает.  
— Вы с ним отлично поладите, — говорит он. — У вас одинаковое чувство юмора.  
Сомнительный комплимент или грязная уловка, чтобы заставить меня почувствовать родство душ с ЗБ? Сами решайте.

 

Они, должно быть, поругались сильнее обычного, потому что ЗБ неожиданно нарисовался на пороге, трезвоня, как разносчик пиццы. Потом ещё заорал в интерком: «Джастин, тащи свою задницу сюда немедленно!»  
— Звучит так обольстительно, — сказала я Джастину, схватившему пальто и вылетевшему из квартиры не хуже Шаттла. Я выключила у «Друзей» звук, чтобы лучше слышать, как они орут друг на друга всю дорогу, пока поднимаются на пятый этаж. Эй-эй, помедленнее, я записываю! Ни один достойный писатель не гнушается подслушиванием и подглядыванием.  
— Даже не пытайся это снова на меня повесить!  
— Тогда не называй меня избалованным богатеньким мальчиком!  
— Ты же зовешь меня карьеристом!  
— Это была шутка! Почему ты все так буквально воспринимаешь?  
— Да потому что ты пизденыш! Как я должен был догадаться, что это было саркастичным?  
— Говорят «было сарказмом»! Господи, Брайан, другим указываешь, а сам-то…  
Внезапно они ввалились в квартиру, как койот с кукушкой. (подразумевается мульфильм про бегающую кукушку — прим. переводчика)  
Оба запыхавшиеся, раскрасневшиеся и пытающиеся убить друг друга взглядом.  
Я встала.  
— О, приятно познакомиться наконец с ЗБ, я… — с таким же успехом я могла бы быть лампочкой, он меня в упор не видел.  
— Слушай, Солнышко. Это же ты мне все время говоришь, что я все усложняю. Что я не должен искать в твоих словах никакого скрытого смысла…  
— Ну да…  
— Господи, заткнись уже нахуй, я не для того сюда ехал, чтобы играть «ты сделал - нет, я не делал».  
— А зачем тогда?  
Вместо ответа ЗБ схватил Джастина за подбородок и начал жрать его лицо. Я-то слышала о зомби, конечно, но считала их выдумкой. Вот я дура.  
Потом они метнулись в комнату Джастина, я даже не успела ещё раз попытаться попасть на радары ЗБ. Что они там делали, трахались или дрались — я бы не рискнула угадывать. Ударов и рычания было много. И длилось это бес-ко-неч-но.

Я позвонила Дафни.  
— Подруга, что за херня?  
— Ты познакомилась с Брайаном, верно? — и хохочет, главное. Сука. — Польсти его остроумию, угождай ему — и он, может быть, спросит твое имя.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Он объявился тут, как разъяренный Халк. Они с Джастином орали друг на друга, а теперь они то ли убивают друг друга до смерти, то ли пытаются сделать Джастину ребенка. Я в замешательстве.  
— Вне зависимости от результата, не упоминай при Брайане детей, это больная тема. Так же не упоминай обувь Rockport, моногамию, пригород, Costco, фруктовый дайкири, шоколадный мартини, объятия, щеночков, скрипки, дешевую мебель — и никакого майонеза.  
— Не так много остается тем! Придется обсуждать, почему этот сумасшедший хочет убить моего ежонка.  
— Даже не собираюсь спрашивать.  
Я вздыхаю.  
— Серьезно. Что если они провалят пол? Ты бы видела, из чего тут все построено! Стены точно из трухлявого картона.  
Она снова хохочет:  
— Не переживай, все у них будет в порядке, у них огромная практика.  
— Заметно.  
— Но признай, он великолепен. Заклей ему скотчем рот — и ты будешь с нетерпением ждать его визитов! Смотреть на него намного приятнее, чем слушать.  
— Теперь я понимаю, что имел в виду Макгуайер, говоря о 101 способе применения скотча. А поможет, если я постучу в дверь и попрошу их немного придержать коней? Мне завтра к гинекологу в полдень.  
— Полдень — это рано?  
— Если ты писатель со склонностью пить крепкий кофе и дешевое вино одновременно — рано.  
— Плохая привычка. Не порть мне Джастина.  
— Даже не собираюсь удостоить это твое замечание ответом. Была бы ты тут, ты бы понимала, какую чушь говоришь. Что бы они там ни делали, это звучит совершенно не похоже на нежные объятия девственников.  
— Ну, он очень невинен в других вопросах.  
— Ха-ха. Я поверю тебе на слово, несмотря на явную нехватку доказательств. Хорошо, что над нами живет старушка, и она насобирала столько сокровищ, что ничего не услышит за грудами этого дерьма. А внизу живут иммигранты, они стараются вообще не отсвечивать.  
— Слушай, Дерек пришел, — сказала Дафни. — Мне пора. Ты там не переживай, ладно? Брайан к тебе точно не переедет. Он сейчас после пары-тройки раундов осмотрится по сторонам, назовет твою квартирку крысиной дырой и выпорхнет, как летучая мышь из ада.  
— Другими словами, уберется, откуда пришел.  
Она снова засмеялась.  
— Пока, Мойра. Ты выживешь, я в тебя верю. После Апокалипсиса останутся только ты, Twinkies* и тараканы!  
— Ха, прям не знаю, обидеться или принять за комплимент. Пока, Даф.

Даф оказалась права — как всегда, впрочем. ЗБ исчез так же внезапно, как появился. Когда он ушел, я спросила Джастина, по какому поводу они так ругались. Он нахмурился, словно я у него доказательство теоремы Ферма спросила.  
— Не помню, — и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Но что бы это ни было, надо повторить. Примирительный секс того стоит.  
— Все повторы, как минимум, в миле от меня. Идите в отель в следующий раз. Вы, ребята, ухитрились напугать даже Гигантскую Крысу, которую я тут видела каждую ночь все три года. Она носа не высунула из своей норы.  
Джастин расхохотался точно так же беспечно, как это вот только что делала Дафни. Но плюхнулся на кушетку и поморщился:  
— Задница болит.  
— Спасибо, что поделился.  
— Без проблем. Дафни тоже любит послушать про детали.  
— Я шутила.  
Он взглянул на меня и улыбнулся:  
— Не-а.  
Одарила его Взглядом, да и пошла в постель.

Я была уверена (хотя с учетом количества выпитого мной накануне дешевого вина я бы на вашем месте тоже усомнилась), что Джастин не черный. И не ростом за метр восемьдесят. И не имеет ямайского акцента. Но живое доказательство обратного стояло передо мной, завернутое в полотенце Джастина, и чистило зубы щеткой Джастина. Боже, пора за новым рецептом. На контактные линзы, не на противо-биполярно-расстройственную хрень.  
— Хай, герла, — сказал черный Джастин.  
— Меня зовут Мойра. Кстати, не видел тут блондинистого симпатичного пизденыша? Он мне за квартиру должен.  
Черный Джастин уставился на меня. Мда, неловко вышло.

— Нууууу, — сказала я после того, как Черный Джастин нас покинул, а Белый Джастин плюхнулся на диван. — Как Хитклиф* отнесется к твоему новому дружочку?  
Он состроил гримасу:  
— Хитклиф? То есть я вроде как Кэти? Я точно не Кэти. Кэти — нестабильная и пафосная…  
— Вот поэтому она любовь всей жизни для Хитклифа — он тоже нестабильный и пафосный…  
— Двум психам не стоит сходиться…  
Черт, верно.  
Надо расстаться с тем парнем, с которым я познакомилась в аптеке.  
— Брайан — псих, и ему нужен кто-то приземленный, чтоб за ним присматривал.  
— А с тобой-то что? Чувак в сантиметре от запретительного ордера. Сколько раз он должен появляться тут в бешенстве, грозя разнести все к чертям, если ты не появишься через 5 секунд?  
— Просто он любит меня. И ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Как мило.  
— Ладно, — я наливаю себе кружку и плюхаюсь на диван рядом, от чего Джастин обливается своим кофе.  
— Вот спасибо.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Не пытайся меня отвлечь. Мне стоит нервничать, что Хитклифф взорвет мою квартиру? Потому что я не знаю, как ты, а я лично ощутила запах напалма этим утром.  
Он таращится на меня с искренним недоумением.  
— Ты о чем вообще?  
— Аллё! Черный красавец. И не говори мне, что это твой старый друг, которому негде было переночевать.  
Джастин явно не врубается:  
— Тот парень, что недавно ушел?  
— Тот парень? Ты хочешь сказать, что даже имени его не знаешь?  
— Это не важно, мне главное знать длину его члена.  
— Мило. Звучит, как настоящая великая любовь. Хитклиф взбесится, если узнает, что ты спишь с другим, а я не хочу оказаться нечаянной жертвой.  
К моему изумлению, он начинает покатываться со смеху.  
— Что смешного? Ты можешь думать, что он миляга, но меня Хитклиф пугает до усрачки. Ты не боишься, что проснешься однажды и увидишь рядом с собой голову коня?  
— Ээ? Кто хочет трахать коня?  
Я вздыхаю. Возможно, здравомыслие победит.  
— Слушай, серьезно. Я за тебя переживаю. Ты, конечно, моешься моим шампунем и залазишь на мои полки в холодильнике, но ты все равно мне что-то вроде друга. У Хитклифа крыша едет. Он отчасти помешанный. Он психует из-за того, что ты отказываешься разрешить ему оплачивать нам вывоз мусора. Как ты думаешь, блин, что будет, когда он узнает о другом парне?  
— Я не позволяю ему оплачивать вывоз мусора и прочее подобное потому, что он всегда все оплачивает. Он всегда меня выручает. А я сюда приехал, чтобы доказать себе, что я могу обеспечить себя сам. Я не хочу, чтобы он помогал, и он это прекрасно знает. Так что я психую, когда он снова начинает предлагать помощь, что в свою очередь бесит его.  
Душераздирающе. Я начинаю понимать, почему Хитклиф называет его пизденышем примерно с той же частотой, что и солнышком.  
— Слушай, — рявкаю я. — Мне похуй, кто будет оплачивать вывоз мусора, пока ты обретаешь мужественность и свободу. Меня волнует, что будет, когда он узнает про трах с другими парнями…  
Он фыркает и пренебрежительно отмахивается:  
— Он тоже трахает других. Так было и будет.  
Я разеваю рот. Пука и Сэм свингуют, конечно, но вместе. А уж они независимы настолько, насколько вообще могут быть независимы супруги.  
— Яяяясссно… То есть ты нормально относишься к тому, что Хитклиф трахается направо и налево, а Хитклиф так же нормально относится к твоему траханью? Вы где регистрировались вообще? В Crate and Barrel (магазин подарков для новобрачных — прим. переводчика) или Divorces ‘R’ Us (фирма дешевых разводов по соглашению — прим. переводчика)?  
Вместо того, чтобы хихикать, он просто на меня смотрит. Больная тема или метеоризм? Я, кажется, действительно разболталась в последнее время.  
— Прада и Гончарный двор (довольно дорогой магазин дизайнерских товаров для дома — прим. переводчика), если тебе так уж нужно знать.

Я встаю и несу кружку на кухню, которая на самом деле просто угол комнаты, которая, в целом, и так довольно хренова. Как и наша ванная, размером со спичечную коробку. И спальни — в большинстве лофтов Сохо шкафы просторней. Но опять же, ты годами должен быть бедным и голодным, чтобы стать писателем. Или художником. Так написано в руководстве «Как умереть талантливым нищебродом», глава первая. Сразу после части про то, как достать своих друзей попрошайничеством.  
Прада? Кто регистрируется в Прада?

— Вы с Хитклифом не были помолвлены. Дафни пыталась убедить меня в обратном, но я ещё недостаточно сошла с ума, чтобы верить в такой бред.  
— Давай, и мне не верь, — бурчит он.  
— Господи, если это правда, то ты увернулся от здоровенной пули, вот что я тебе скажу. У чувака надпись во весь лоб «Чудовищный муж». Понятно, что он офигенный и все такое, но что толку с его офигенности, если он запрет тебя в подвале и будет кормить хлебом и водой через дырочку в двери?  
Он закатывает глаза.  
— У Брайана лофт, там нет подвала.  
Ладно, сдаюсь.  
— Я просто не хочу умереть молодой. Я точно знаю, что это здание называется ‘Hudson Heights, ’, а не ‘Wuthering Heights' («Грозовой перевал» — прим. переводчика). В моей жизни драм уже было дофига, мне больше не нужно.

Он подходит ко мне и кладет руки мне на плечи.  
— Хитклиф не станет злиться из-за других парней. А если станет — будет лицемерным дерьмом. Перестань нервничать и просто наслаждайся красивыми мужиками в своем доме. Я мало пью, так что обещаю — притаскивать буду только красивых.  
Отлично.  
Больше красивых геев — что ещё нужно одинокой гетеросексуалке?  
Он целует меня в щеку. Никогда раньше не целовал. Я стараюсь не растаять.  
Не получается.

* * * * *  
Выясняется, что Джастин был не прав. Хитклиф — лицемерное дерьмо.  
Пизденыша не было дома, когда в дверь начали звонить. Снова, снова и снова. А я точно не заказывала китайскую еду на дом, так что единственным объяснением было, что это дружеский звонок из ада.  
— Джастина нет дома, — сказала я в домофон, то есть изложила вежливую версию фразы «уебывай, придурок, пока я полицию не вызвала.»  
Не знаю, какого ответа я ждала, но не получила вообще никакого.  
— Ты ещё тут? — спросила я через минуту.  
— Угу, — сказал он.  
Там, снаружи, манхеттенский февраль, и Хитклиф приполз сюда из выжженых пустошей, именуемых Пенсильвания. Может, он и бомба с внутренним конфликтом, но он все-таки очень красивый человек. Я не могу позволить ему свернуться калачиком и замерзнуть насмерть на пороге моего дома, как гребаной девочке со спичками (сказка Андерсена про маленькую продавщицу спичек — прим. переводчика).  
— Хочешь подняться?  
— Угу.  
— Обещаешь не вести себя как Банни Бойлер? (героиня фильма «A Fatal Attraction», в значении «ревнивый псих» — прим. переводчика)  
Он смеется, и это очко в его пользу. Те, кто не знает эту роль Гленн Глоуз, либо неучи, либо родились поле 1980-го. Я нажимаю кнопку «Открыть».  
Он паршиво выглядит - ну, насколько с его внешностью можно это сделать. Он очевидно трезв после длительного запоя.  
— Чем тебя похмелять? — спрашиваю я из «кухни».  
— Если есть — виски. Можно джин.  
— Виски не проблема, я провела год, трахаясь с женатым профессором Дублинского университета. Первый год за границей и все такое. А вот джин под вопросом. Никогда не блевал через нос? Если да, то ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Да кто же этого не делал? — он снял мокрую куртку и повесил у двери. — Я юность посвятил этому занятию.  
— Тогда ты способен оценить ужас той ночи, когда я надралась джином с тоником. И все это начало ударять в нос. Неделю запахов не чувствовала вообще.  
Он засмеялся, и я вручила ему стакан. Он тут же его опрокинул, я налила ещё на 2 пальца.  
— Я, блядь, промок насквозь, — сказал он, только заметив, что с него капает на замурзанный ковер семидесятых годов в коричнево-желтую полоску. По крайней мере, я думаю, что он был коричнево-желтым. Коврик. Может, когда-то он был просто желтым, но для того, чтобы гуманитарию выжить на Манхеттене, ему надо запретить себе задумываться о таких вещах. Или бежать обратно с криками в родной Канзас.  
— Уверена, здесь есть одежда Джастина, в которую ты сможешь переодеться. Ты больше его, но он носит такие здоровенные штаны, в них целую деревню затолкать можно.  
Он опять засмеялся. Он красиво смеется. Когда искренне. А когда нет — больше похоже на волчью ухмылочку.  
Он ушел в комнату Джастина и переоделся в штаны и в собственную рубашку, которую Джастин, похоже, использовал как рабочую одежду: она вся в синих и зеленых пятнах. Любимые цвета Джастина.  
Он садится на продавленный диван и сидит, уставившись на свой вновь наполненный стакан. Он выглядит скорее печальным, чем угрожающим.  
— Ты знаешь, где он?  
Я открываю пиво и сажусь рядом.  
— Не-а. Со вчера его не видела.  
Он кивает, а через минуту говорит:  
— Я позвонил ему с телефона друга, свой случайно забыл в офисе. Он номер, видимо, не узнал. Ответил, бросил, что занят, позвонит позже. Я слышал, что он в гей-клубе, этот фоновый шум я всегда опознаю. Он тяжело дышал. Ясен пень, что ему в этот момент отсасывали.  
Он трет лицо, влажные волосы взлохмачены.  
— Меня, блядь, не должно это волновать. Я должен им гордиться. Он трахается, развлекается… Я тоже так делаю… ну, я так делал всю мою жизнь, даже когда мы жили вместе. Я так делал. Голубые так делают. Моногамия — это смешно. Это ловушка, в которую ловят себя натуралы, но не геи.  
Он делает паузу и смотрит на меня:  
— Без обид.  
— Само собой. Налить ещё?  
— Да, конечно. Почему нет.  
Я просто вручаю ему всю бутылку, и он смеется. Он красиво смеется. Ему стоит почаще это делать. Мы опять сидим в тишине какое-то время, но после пары глотков он продолжает:  
— Меня это с ума сводит. Знать, что он трахается с другими. И я знаю, что я лицемерю. Ни тебе, ни ему мне это объяснять не нужно. Но просто…  
Он ставит бутылку на пол и закрывает лицо руками.  
— Просто - что? — спрашиваю я.  
— Просто — это он. Мы в этом отличаемся. Он влюбляется, а я - нет. Ну, по крайней мере, я черта с два ещё раз это сделаю. А он уже влюблялся, и он влюбится снова — черт, ему же 22 всего! Конечно, появится кто-то ещё. Он романтик. Он увлекается и соблазняется. Трах для него никогда не бывает просто трахом, что бы он ни говорил.  
Я очень осторожно кладу ему руку на плечо.  
— Он тебя любит, — говорю я. — Я это знаю. Я его вижу каждый день. Я знаю. Он у этих парней даже имен не спрашивает. Его это, кажется, не интересует. Я признаю, мне лично все это странно. Но что я понимаю, глупая натуралка, верно?  
Он поднимает голову и вроде как улыбается снова, но вид у него все равно хмурый и опустошенный… и он явно боится.  
— Я знаю, мне бы стоило надеяться, что он найдет себе кого-то. Кого-то моложе, кого-то, похожего на него. Но мне от этих мыслей так хреново… Я устал. Я не чувствую себя больше молодым. Я не знаю, что я буду делать, если он меня бросит.  
Он так на меня смотрит, будто я могу ему пообещать, что этого никогда не случится, что Джастин никогда его не бросит. Но я же не могу. Джастин мой сосед, и только. Мы с ним только подкрадываемся к пересечению границы между просто знакомыми и друзьями. Да, я знаю, что он любит «Seinfeld» и имеет нелепую привычку накрывать на стол, даже если на обед у него доширак. Я даже знаю, что он спит в носках (долгая история). Но я не знаю, собирается ли он провести остаток своей жизни с мужчиной на 12 лет себя старше. Великолепным и богатым, но если заглянуть подальше, то одно из этих качеств имеет срок годности.

Он вдруг встает, словно принял какое-то моментальное решение. С учетом того, сколько он выпил, вряд ли это решение хорошее. Я встаю тоже.  
— Я еду домой, — сообщает он. — Не говори ему, что я заходил.  
Блядь. Вот именно такой ситуации мне хотелось бы избежать. Болтаться между ними фальшивым свидетелем. Я достаточно врала и манипулировала, чтобы знать, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Никогда.  
— Извини, не могу.  
Он смотрит на меня взглядом, в котором явно читается «я не привык, что мне говорят нет», но я не отступаю.  
— Ну, так что ты собираешься сказать ему, когда он явится, когда бы это нахуй не произошло? Что я разнылся, как школьница после яблочного мартини?  
— Вау, — я внезапно разозлилась и вспомнила, что имею дело с Хитклифом, а не с Джоном Уолтоном. — А я люблю яблочный мартини. Не отказывайся, пока не попробовал.  
Он смотрит на меня и явно что-то обдумывает, но в результате я помилована.  
— Справедливо, — говорит он. — Кстати, Джастину стоит знать, как сильно я изменился с тех пор, как он уехал. Это честно. Я привык считать себя сильным. Больше нет. Скажи ему, что я был здесь, и что я уехал. И что я надеюсь, он нашел то, что ищет.  
Отлично.  
— Что ещё ты хочешь через меня ему передать? Его хомячок сдох? Его маму съели заживо плотоядные бактерии?  
Он закатил глаза, выказывая снисхождение моей забавности.  
— Забудь про хомячка. Скажи просто, что я забрал его любимые штаны, и назад он их не получит, если не приедет в Питтсбург и не стянет их с меня.  
— Справедливо, — отвечаю я.  
Он берет куртку и открывает дверь, но прежде, чем он выходит, я его обнимаю. Я знаю, как там темно, на дне после долгого падения. Я знаю, что он уже почти там.  
— Едь осторожно, Хитклиф, — я даю ему свою визитку, — и позвони мне, когда доберешься.  
Он кивает и уходит.


	2. Chapter 2

Ты понимаешь, что твоя личная жизнь не удалась, когда видишь, что у матери твоего соседа парень гораздо офигенней всех, что у тебя когда-либо были и будут. Я чувствую себя чуточку отмщенной, когда понимаю, что знаю Такера по колледжу. Всем делается неловко, когда я об этом объявляю.  
\- Отлично, - говорит Джастин. - Просто супер.  
Я закатываю глаза.  
\- Не психуй, солнышко. Я на семь лет тебя старше. А Таккер на 11 лет старше тебя - практически ископаемое. Плюс твоя мама - пума, а моя - водяной буйвол с бурситом. Обе самки млекопитающих, а какая разница. Гордись.  
Дженнифер Тейлор смеется, а Джастин смотрит молча. Это его запоздало осенило, что Таккер моложе Хитклифа. Я решаю не шутить на эту тему. Это же как щеночка пнуть по яйцам.

Позже, когда Джастин с Таккером ушли за продуктами или в супер-секретную пещеру летучих мышей за настойкой вечной молодости, я делаю для Дженнифер чай и сажусь в пластиковое кресло. Я бы села рядом с ней на диван, но кот Пуки и Сэма, которого я брала на передержку пока они были в ежегодном йога-туре, нассал на вторую подушку. Много раз. К концу недели уже даже Джастин хотел избавиться от кота. Эта сволочь буквально одним движением когтя лопнула воздушный шар его мечтаний о радостях обладания домашним питомцем.  
\- Хочешь обзавестись собственным? - спросила я после того, как Сэм весело затолкал этого кота в ящик и поставил в свой новенький электрокар.  
\- Боже, нет, - был ответ Джастина. - Я бы предпочел что-нибудь, живущее в банке или клетке - вроде песчанки или тарантула, в таком роде.  
\- У нас уже есть пауки и грызуны, - сообщаю я. - А однажды я видела, думаю, мадагаскарского гигантского шипящего таракана за раковиной.  
\- Я слышал, он воняют.  
\- Не так, как холодильник, мусор и коврик в ванной?  
Я, должно быть, сделала его, он не нашелся с ответом. У него стало получше с подколками, конечно, он все-таки имел опыт общения с Хитклифом, но со мной ему не сравниться, я сенсей подколок, все на колени.

\- Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что позволила Джастину жить здесь, - сказала Дженнифер.- Я знаю, мне, наверное, не стоило, но я волновалась, как он будет жить в Нью-Йорке один. Я бывала здесь несколько раз, и этот город всегда казался мне очень... требовательным.  
\- Я от этой мысли сон не потеряю,- ответила я ей. - Джастин очень живучий - и людям он нравится, хотя и не выносит компаний, в которых больше 4-х человек. Мои друзья хотели бы его усыновить.  
Дженнифер чуть морщится.  
\- Да его постоянно кто-то усыновляет. Сначала Деб, со временем Брайан, а потом друг Брайана, который сначала Джастина недолюбливал, потому что ревновал его к Брайану. Ему нужно строить равноправные отношения с ровесниками, а не быть балованной деткой людей старше него.  
Я киваю, размышляя, записали ли меня уже в этой список “людей старше него”, которые усыновили милого мальчика. Черт. Очевидно да, но признаваться ей в этом не стоит, наверное.  
\- А что начет Хитклифа... в смысле, Брайана? - ну да, я меняю тему. - Он был здесь пару раз, и у меня сложилось впечатление, что он причудливый вид до нелепости страстного суккуба. Страстность меня лично мало привлекает, но, судя по тому, что говорит о нем Джастин, все слишком много внимания уделяют его капризам.  
-Это могло быть так пару лет назад, но теперь уже нет, - Дженнифер вытащила чайный пакетик из чашки и положила на тарелочку цвета розовых кишок, подарок моей бабушки мне на новоселье. - Он сильно подрастерял свой гонор с тех пор, как мы познакомились. Теперь все, даже его лучший друг, отыгрываются на нем, с некоторым даже ликованием. Трудно их за это винить. Думаю, это карма. Он пожинает то, что посеял, но он слишком неуверен в себе, чтобы принять это, как нормальный человек. Впрочем, нормальным человеком он никогда и не был.   
Я кусаю вчерашний двухдолларовый маффин и пытаюсь элегантно прожевать, но с таким же успехом можно было пожевать засохшую кору гевеи (каучукового дерева - прим. переводчика). Должно быть из-за того, что в нем 99% консервантов и только 1% произведен не химической компанией.  
\- Хотите маффин? - я героически проглатываю проклятый кусок без вазелина.   
\- Нет, спасибо, - она улыбается вежливой улыбкой Настоящей Американки, у них есть такая специальная улыбка, чтобы отказываться от предложений еды, которую они под страхом смерти есть не станут. - Прояви терпение. Брайан подпустит тебя ближе, и ты увидишь, что у него золотое сердце. Джастину всегда удается его смягчить.  
\- Здорово, - говорю я. - Главное, чтоб это золотое сердце не взорвалось, и меня не задело шрапнелью.  
Это было глупо, но она, кажется, не поняла и осторожно уточнила.  
\- О чем ты?   
Я неловко пожала плечами.   
Неделю назад пришлось рассказать Джастину о полуночном визите пьяного Хитклифа, это было достаточно хреново, он ужасно расстроился. Не хватало мне теперь ещё рассказывать про это ещё кому-то. Плюс я не люблю сплетничать о людях, у которых проблемы. Потому что уж чья бы корова мычала…  
\- Хитк... ээ... Брайан, в смысле, кажется немного нестабильным и чуточку параноиком. Он заехал как-то, когда Джастина не было дома, и устроил небольшой нервный срыв на моем диване. Когда он уходил, он сказал одну вещь, которая заставила меня думать, что он задумал либо порвать с Джастином, либо сделать харакири, либо и то, и другое, и можно без хлеба.  
Дженнифер вздохнула.  
\- Я знала, что так будет после разрыва помолвки. Зачем надо было это делать, почему бы им было не сыграть эту чертову свадьбу? Брайан презирает брак, но, будь они женаты, думаю, он не чувствовал бы сейчас себя таким обреченным и неуверенным. Я даже говорила с ним об этом, но он твердит, что он не хочет связывать Джастину руки, как будто брак - это короткий поводок, а не убежище. Я лично не понимаю, он мученик или просто лишен воображения. Учитывая его успех в своей профессии, последнее кажется маловероятным. Может быть, он настолько не любит себя, что верит, будто он не заслуживает Джастина, и что Джастин однажды это поймет и свинтит. Я пыталась объяснить, что у Джастина нет розовых очков, он отлично знает, какой он засранец , однако никуда не уходит. Но это не особо его подбодрило.  
Я фыркнула:  
\- Вот странно, с чего бы? Меня назови засранкой - настроение у меня сразу поднимется.  
\- На самом деле, я не использовала именно это слово, но смысл, думаю, передала.  
Ах, радости обширного словарного запаса.

Я собралась было (неохотно) предложить себя в качестве посредника или, на худой конец, сказать Дафни оторваться наконец от созерцания пупка своего бойфренда и живенько явиться сюда, но тут мальчики вернулись, и разговор прервался. И случая продолжить разговор с Дженнифер наедине до её ухода так и не выдалось. Вообще “наедине” в Вест-Виллидж - что-то вроде блистательного вампира. То есть это нечто придуманное мормонами где-то в замшелой Юте, которые с трудом могут издать книгу без удручающего количества опечаток. Не то чтоб я злилась или ещё что.

Набат “Это Плохая Идея“ начал звучать у меня в голове, когда Джастин притащил домой темноволосого, с ореховыми глазами, убийственно красивого парня тринадцатый раз за три недели. Я против парня ничего не имею (Мэтт - Джастин таки спросил у него имя, это верный признак гейской любви). Мало того, что он великолепен, он ещё любит готовить Джастину завтрак и настолько мил, что кормит им меня тоже. Плюс он любит ходит по галереям, знает, как избегать неприятностей (в отличие от большинства парней в Вест-Виллидже) и напевает песенки из мюзиклов, не фальшивя.  
После того, как Мэтт ушел на тринадцатое утро, и Джастин вышел из комнаты, сияя от сытости во всех смыслах, я налила ему кофе в кружку, сама села на диван, а ему указала на кресло. Лицо у меня было формата “А ну сел быстро”, и Джастин нехотя подчинился. Он явно понял, что грядет лекция, и сопротивление бесполезно.

\- Не думай, что я чем-то отличаюсь от любого выпускника-гуманитария на этой планете, - начинаю я. - Все мы брали “101 вопрос о психологии”, надеясь почитать о серийных убийцах и людях с множественными личностями - но, к сожалению, оказалось, что там не о том речь. Мда, я отвлеклась. Причина, по которой я впала в воспоминания о безмятежных днях моей юности вот какова: сдается мне, даже с моим весьма поверхностным опытом, приобретенным во время более чем двух посещений Психиатрического Центра Бронкса, что ты - возможно, подсознательно - пытаешься найти более здоровый заменитель Хитклифа.  
Джастин выглядит потрясенным... и более чем слегка встревоженным.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Мэтт совсем не похож на Брайана.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - говорю я. - Кстати, отрицание - это не река в Египте.  
\- Бородатая шутка, - отвечает Джастин. - Моя маленькая сестренка так говорит.  
Туше.  
Малыш порхает, как бабочка, и жалит, как пчела. Это меня в нем подкупает. Вряд ли он научился этому у Хитклифа, который крадется, как пантера, а потом вырубает вас ударом в голову, как пьяный ирландец в третьем поколении субботним вечером после проигрыша Ирландии в отборочном матче Кубка Мира.  
Но не время для блестящих аналогий.  
\- Правда, что ли? - продолжаю я. - Мэтт совсем-совсем не похож на Хитклифа? Чувак работает в рекламе и носит лоуферы от Гуччи.  
Джастин виновато пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну, я хотя бы последователен.  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Я говорила, что не буду вмешиваться в ту катастрофу, которую являют собой ваши отношения с Хитклифом, но я вынуждена ввести немедленный запрет на посещение этой квартиры доппельгангерами Хитклифа, Мэтт тоже имеется в виду. Даже несмотря на то, что они хорошо на тебя влияют, и на их способности к адекватному взаимодействию с миром.  
\- Не имеешь права, - он демонстративно скрещивает руки на груди. - Я плачу половину квартплаты.  
\- Да, и я до сих пор тебя отсюда не выпнула. Но, боюсь, мне пора начислять процент на случай нанесения неправомерного ущерба, если Мэтт проведет здесь ещё хоть одну ночь. Может, Хитклиф и нормально относится к тому, что ты трахаешь других парней, хотя я бы поспорила. Но думаю, что он точно не будет нормально реагировать на твой секс с парнем, который по всем признакам твой бойфренд. Мэтт крякает, как утка, и выглядит, как утка, Солнышко.  
\- Мэтт мне не бойфренд! - возмущенно бросает Джастин. - Просто друг…  
\- Просто друг, которого ты случайно встретил в Cocks ‘N’ Cocktails (Члены и Коктейли - прим. переводчика)? И просто друг, который втрахивает тебя в матрас каждую ночь?  
Джастин гневно краснеет. У него хватает ума быстро понять, когда его перехитрили.  
\- Ладно. Он будет просто другом. Когда спадет сексуальное напряжение между нами.  
\- И сколько по времени сексуальное напряжение спадало у вас с Хитклифом? Сомневаюсь, что пару недель.  
Он явно возмущен.  
\- Никуда оно не спало у нас с Брайаном! Я до сих пор чувствую пульсацию в заднице, стоит ему в комнату войти.  
\- Ух ты. Слишком много информации.  
\- Сама виновата, что мне пришлось уточнять.  
\- Я регулярно слышу тебя в туалете, так что думаю, имею достаточно обширные познания о твоей заднице.  
\- Я, что ли, тебя не слышу? У двери ванной уровень конфиденциальности, как у занавески.  
\- Это верно, - я киваю. - Но это все равно лучше, чем в моей прошлой квартире. Там была только шторка из хипповского бисера, отделявшая меня от трех соседей.Ты, знаешь ли, пропустил несколько этапов эволюции жилья понаехавшего в Нью-Йорк. Ты даже не пожил месячишко в пансионате Bowry’s. Благодаря мне, между прочим.  
\- Я знаю, - бурчит он. - Спасибо. Но,честно, мы с Мэттом просто разделяем несколько интересов…  
\- Пристрастие к членам и тошнотворной хозяйственности?  
\- Нет. Ко всякой ерунде вроде арт-галерей, фильмов, ужинов в ресторане вместо еды на вынос.  
\- А, понятно. Новая улучшенная версия Хитклифа. Ему понравится.   
\- Он не должен об этом знать, - прозвучало умоляюще. - Эта маленькая интрижка с Мэттом ничего не значит. Я люблю только Брайана и только с ним хочу быть.  
\- Это понятно. Поэтому ты живешь здесь со мной, а не в Грозовом перевале с Хитклифом.  
\- Кто тебе про дом рассказал? - злится Джастин. - Это никого не касается, кроме нас с Брайаном.  
\- Твоя мама, у неё и фоточка есть в портмоне. Никогда не недооценивай стремление матери похвастаться достижениями сына.   
Он горестно покачал головой - не знаю, по моему ли поводу, или по поводу матери, или Хитклифа. Или так, вообще.  
\- То,что Брайан купил мне дом - вряд ли достижение. Это просто ещё одна вещь, которую он для меня сделал. Я его поблагодарил, вот и все мое участие.  
\- Уверена, что за эти годы и ты что-то для него делал. Твоя щедрость шириной с Миссиссипи. В жизни не поверю, что весь твой вклад в жизнь Хитклифа ограничивался твоим присутствием и пульсацией в заднице.  
\- Ты такая грубая иногда! Я собираюсь в банк, потом приготовлю ужин. Мэтт придет.  
\- Хорошо, что ты идешь в банк, как раз внесешь мне залог на случай, если Хитклифф разнесет мне квартиру.  
Он просто закрывает глаза и раздраженно качает головой.  
\- Увидимся, - говорит и уходит.  
Ну, здорово.  
Всегда мечтала быть Кассандрой.

Телефон звонит в три ночи, будто я Хиллари Клинтон, а у министра обороны ко мне срочное дело. Я отвечаю и с облегчением узнаю, что нет, дело не в том, что Владимир Путин ебошит по нам ядерными ракетами. Впрочем, какое тут облегчение, если в трубку яростно шепчет незнакомый мужчина.  
\- Джастин дома? - шипит он.  
Нет, конечно, у Джастина явно шестое чувство на такие штуки, и он всегда ночует где-то... где-то. Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это не будет квартира Мэтта. У меня совершенно отчетливое ощущение, что этот странный и нежданный звонок не к добру.  
\- Нет,извини, - отвечаю я шептуну. - Попробуй завтра. Бай-бай.  
\- Слушай, стой, не бросай трубку! Я знаю, мы не знакомы, но мне нужна помощь.  
\- Дай-ка догадаюсь, - вздыхаю я. - Ты - друг Хитклифа, и ты звонишь, потому что Хитклиф стоит на краю крыши или взял в заложники невинного прохожего.

Наступает тишина.

\- Кто такой Хитклиф?  
\- Алле. Шарлотта Бронте? Грозовой перевал? Красивый задумчивый псих? Не, ничего не кажется знакомым?  
\- Нет, - говорит голос. - Ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты вообще говоришь.

Я вздыхаю снова и стараюсь не впасть в отчаянье по поводу печальной судьбы отечественного образования, выпускающего необразованные толпы.

\- Брайан. Я говорю о Брайане.  
Что-то, видимо, блеснуло в удручающе пустой черепной коробке звонившего, потому что он говорит:  
\- Он здесь, он пьяный сидит за компом моего мужа и читает он-лайн словарь в поисках точных слов для написания письма Джастину!

Звучит, конечно, не очень. Я тут же проклинаю интернет и всеобщий доступ к грамотности. Уж как писатель я знаю, слова легко могут превратиться в минное поле, с которого никому целым не уйти. А ещё у меня новое отчетливое ощущение - что Джастин проверит свою почту и разлетится на куски прямо у меня на глазах.

\- Ну, взгляни на это с хорошей стороны, - предлагаю я. - Метафорическая смерть всегда лучше реальной.  
Опять тишина.  
\- Да что за чертовню ты несешь? У нас нет вечности в запасе!  
\- Ну, а чем я должна тебе помочь? Ты, я так понимаю, звонишь из Питтсбурга, а мгновенные перемещения бывают только в Гарри Поттере.

Стоп, а читал ли он Гарри Поттера? Да ладно, все читали Гарри Поттера. Нужно быть свежеразмороженным пещерным человеком, чтобы не знать о Гарри Поттере. 

\- Может, прекратишь уже нести всю эту ахинею? Ты не понимаешь, что я говорю? Брайан собрался расстаться с Джастином!  
\- Это точно означает что-то плохое?  
\- С ума сошла? Конечно, это плохо!  
\- Может, для Хитклифа. Но, может, не для Джастина. Я с ним живу почти год. Он славный мальчик. А Хитклиф - это всегда плохая новость, сдается мне.  
\- Да пофиг мне Джастин! Брайан - мой лучший друг! И он несчастен…  
\- ...больше похоже,что некоторым шарикам не хватает роликов…  
\- Он тоскует. Он слишком много выпил. Я переживаю за него! Он вечно пропадает в этом дурацком доме!

Охо-хо, целая мелодрама. И на Грозовой перевал похоже все больше и больше. Все это начинает меня бесить.

\- Как он может пропадать, если ты знаешь, где он???  
\- Где, блин, Джастин?!!!!

О, всегда впечатлялась людьми,способными орать шепотом.

\- Я действительно не знаю. И не собираюсь угадывать, я не сплетница. Я вообще ненавижу сплетни и троллинг. Кое-что может выглядеть как шоколадный батончик, но им не являться.  
\- Он знает, он, блядь, знает. Это как с Итаном,только хуже.

А, Итан. Итан Гольд. Парень, который звонит Джастину, а Джастин отказывается подходить к трубке. Явно бывший.

\- Он изменял Брайану раньше, и он делает это снова.  
\- Во-первых, о каких изменах речь, если они оба разрешают друг другу трахаться направо и налево? Во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что он знает?  
\- Потому что парень, с которым Джастин изменяет, ответил Брайану по телефону Джастина и сказал, что Джастин весь день рисовал, и ему нужно отдохнуть. И посоветовал Брайану перезвонить утром.

Мэтт. Блядь.

\- Слушай... Я не хочу во все это вмешиваться…  
\- Я, что ли, хочу? У меня на руках семья, у меня бизнес, я не могу нянчить Брайана, как я это обычно делал. И парень, который ответил по телефону - точно не одноразовый трах. Даже мой муж, когда услышал про это, признал, что это не очередная брайановская паранойя. А мой муж - очень уравновешенный человек.

Ну хоть кто-то, слава богу.

\- Я, правда, не знаю, что я могу сделать. Джастина нет дома с четверга...  
\- О боже,боже,боже, боже... Брайан с ума сойдет, если узнает. Этот мелкий паршивец живет с кем-то? Господи боже! Брайан же сделал все, что хотел Джастин - все! И что получил за это?  
\- Эй, Влад, - говорю я. - Подними руки и отойди от трамплина. Не нужно, чтобы пострадали невинные...  
\- ДА О ЧЕМ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ?

Ух ты, впечатляет! Натурально орет, но шепотом.

\- Не важно. Слушай, просто скажи, чего ты от меня добиваешься. А я тебе скажу, буду я это делать или нет.  
\- Я... черт, я не знаю. Я не знаю, что ты можешь сделать.

Мы говорили 15 минут, чтобы выяснить, что он не знает, зачем звонит!

\- Дай мне поговорить с Хитклифом… то бишь Брайаном. Возможно, называние Джастина мелким паршивцем не улучшает ситуацию.  
\- Но он мелкий паршивец…  
\- Давай не будем обсуждать паршивость Джастина. Дай телефон Хитклифу.

Я слышу, как роняют трубку или что-то вроде этого, неразборчивые голоса, плач младенца... Дурдом.

Я поговорила с Хитклифом, и я была с ним полностью честной. У меня есть ощущение, что он ложь чует со ста шагов, ну, если учесть рассказы Джастина о его отце. Я рассказала о Мэтте и о том, как часто они с Джастином видятся. Пересказала ему нашу с Джастином беседу, когда Джастин говорил, что это ничего не значит, что он любит только Хитклифа, а Мэтта он просто выведет из игры со временем. Хитклиф молчал. Ничего не спрашивал. Не сорвался на меня, злосчастного посредника. Не начал плакать и скулить, как школьница, узнавшая, что Джастин Бибер теперь встречается с Селеной Гомес. Единственное, что он сделал - спокойно согласился со мной, что ему следует остаться там, где он есть, пока он не протрезвеет. Я особо настаивала, чтобы он не садился за руль и тем более не ехал сюда. Он пообещал этого не делать. Я сказала ещё перестать пугать чертового младенца. Он в ответ тихо повесил трубку. 

И тогда он, должно быть, нажал “отправить”, потому что Джастин бросил ноутбук, который мама купила ему на день рождения, в стену, когда он открыл папку "входящие".

\- Ты ему сказала! - орал он на меня. - Какого, блядь, хера ты ему сказала?

Он в ярости пнул кресло, но за кресло я не переживаю. Эта жуткая штука, вероятно, была приобретена первым арендатором еще в шестидесятые годы и пережила бог знает сколько последующих арендаторов. Что характерно, ни один из них не решил взять это чудовище с собой при переезде.

\- Мэтт вообще ничего не значит! А Брайан там наверняка решил, что история с Итаном повторяется - да какое там наверняка! Уже решил! Ты нихрена не понимаешь, Мойра!Тебя там не было! Ты не понимаешь, какой пиздец я ему тогда устроил! И каким мудаком я был!

Я не злюсь. Я рассматривала возможность того, что Хитклиф может отправить письмо по электронной почте, несмотря на наш с ним разговор, и я знала, что если он это сделает, Джастин станет моим личным Норманом Бейтсом (Психо - прим. переводчика).

\- Господи! Как он вообще узнал?  
\- Мэтт ответил ему по твоему телефону, пока ты спал. И ответил так, словно вы 20 лет женаты. Так что я ничего не рассказывала. Он уже знал. Но не всю историю.  
\- И ты радостно его просветила.  
\- ”Радостно” - определенно не то слово, которым я бы описала свои ощущения. И не психуй, я передала ему твои слова про “Мэтт просто друг”, и про выведение сексуального напряжения из организмов. 

Он прислоняется к стене и сползает по ней на пол, обхватив голову.

\- Я понятия не имел, что ты настолько меня ненавидишь...

А вот это обидно. Я годами строила стены вокруг себя, пропуская внутрь только проверенных людей. Но Джастина я впустила, позволила ему стать важным и особенным человеком для меня. Так что мне больно. Очень.

\- Я не ненавижу тебя, - голос у меня, как у акулы. - Правда. Мне не нравится, что ты расстроен. И я не в восторге от того, что поспособствовала твоему несчастью. Но, если честно, это ведь ты кашу заварил. Не я, не кто-то ещё, ты сам. Но не будь к себе слишком строг - ты не отвечаешь за реакцию Брайана. Это уже его проблема. Конечно, тебе нужно было рассказать ему, тем более, что ты знал, как он среагирует. Но вы же не женаты, в конце концов...

Неудачно высказалась. Джастин начинает плакать. А я со вчера не принимала душ, и ноги у меня на вкус дерьмо дерьмом (имеется в виду “в рот мне ноги” - прим. переводчика).

\- Но мы должны были быть женаты, - он задыхается. - Это все потому, что мы не женаты, мы даже не живем вместе. Я позволил им всем убедить меня, что я пожалею, если я не уеду в Нью-Йорк, я погублю свое будущее, если останусь в Питтсбурге с Брайаном. Я даже ему позволил меня убеждать! - он снова начинает плакать. - Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько я усилий прилагал, чтобы мы оставались вместе! Я писал ему, звонил, посылал всякие мелочи, чтобы напоминать ему о себе - о нас. Я говорил ему, что люблю его снова, снова и снова. Но недостаточно! Недостаточно, чтобы перебить эту идиотскую идею, будто мне без него будет лучше! Этот чертов мудак не слушает меня! Не доверяет мне! А когда не доверяешь человеку, каждое его действие кажется предательством. Да, пусть так, мне нравится Мэтт. Он красивый, с ним приятно проводить время, но он не Брайан! Если бы Брайан доверял мне, он бы знал, что Мэтт ни в малейшей степени не угрожает месту Брайана в моей жизни, близко не стоит.

В такой момент настоящий друг обычно говорит что-то вроде “да и нахуй его, если он не доверяет тебе! Это его проблема, не твоя.“  
Но нет, не в этот раз. Я почему-то понимаю и даже сопереживаю Брайану. Он напоминает мне о многих людях, которых я знала... и меня напоминает тоже, до того как я огребла по полной. Ты можешь считать человека придурком, потому что он переходит улицу, не глядя по сторонам, но радоваться, что дело кончилось резней... Мне не нравится видеть, как Джастин и Брайан рвут на части друг друга - и себя! - чтобы сохранить любовь, которая по природе своей обречена на смерть.

Но я не настолько сука, чтобы сказать Джастину, что я сделала ему одолжение, и однажды он мне спасибо скажет. Я уверена, что такие слова должны считаться оправданием для убийства. Неважно, насколько мучительной и медленной была смерть потерпевшего.

Он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня - он просто разбит. Я хочу обнять его и сказать, что все будет хорошо, но кто я такая, чтобы успокаивать его? Я его не знаю толком. Не мне спасать его от других потерь и трудностей. Я даже не знаю, что у него творится в душе.

А кто будет спасать? Мэтт? Нет, эту мысль я сразу отбрасываю. Кроме секса Джастин ничего с ним не разделял, никаких дальних, беззащитных комнат в своем сердце - все их имеют, это тайные комнаты. Я мысленно роюсь в своих не слишком обширных знаниях - кому позвонить? Маме? Нет, мама у него милая, но, думаю, она не слишком склонна видеть вещи ясно и четко, особенно когда дала понять, что Джастину стоило остаться. Не уверена, что это верное решение. Тогда отец? Джастин никогда не говорил об отце, и что-то мне подсказывает, что отец в его жизни не участвует. Та женщина, Дебби, которую он упоминал, и чей портрет висит на стене рядом с портретом матери? Я её совершенно не знаю, откуда мне знать, может ли она помочь Джастину? И тут я вспоминаю. Хлопаю себя по лбу с гомеровским “О!” Конечно, я знаю, кому звонить. И прямо сейчас!

Я говорю ему, что иду курить, сажусь на ступеньку в коридоре и набираю номер Даф.


	3. Chapter 3

Дафни нормальный человек, и я это говорю не с целью поглумиться. Я имею в виду, что она нормальная в хорошем смысле. Я её частенько использую как образец нормальности, когда блуждаю впотьмах и пытаюсь вернуться. Когда я описываю её моим нью-йоркским друзьям, я всегда описываю её словом “хладнокровная”. А друзья в ответ непонимающе смотрят. Хладнокровие - редкий зверь в Ист-Виллидже, где кругом писатели, музыканты, художники, бесплатные адвокаты и учителя танцев.

\- Давай поиграем в “Потряси бутылочку”, - предлагает она, потому что мы сидим и ждем, когда Джастин вернется со своей смены в кофейне, и минуты тянутся, как часы.  
\- Давай,- я соглашаюсь. Отвлечься не помешает.

Она встает с дивана и уходит в ванную. Я слышу, как она открывает аптечку, а потом - как она трясет бутылочку с таблетками.

\- Ламиктал, - тут же отвечаю я. - Это было слишком просто! Давай что-нибудь поинтереснее. Там где-то есть новые назначения. Посмотри за Монистатом.   
\- Это была разминка. Даже олимпийские чемпионы сначала разминаются, - она трясет другую бутылочку.  
\- Золофт. Это не разминка, это поддавки какие-то.

Она трясет другую.

\- Литиум.  
\- Дозировка?

Ух ты, вопрос на двойную победу!

\- 1000 мг?  
\- Бзынь, бзынь, ошибка! 900.

Я гордо улыбаюсь.

\- Да, в последнее время я чувствовала себя намного лучше... ну, по крайней мере до всей этой херни с Хитлифом.  
\- Не позволяй этому влиять на тебя. Ты делаешь все хорошо. И тебе не нужно вовлекаться во все это, это же как руку в лесопилку засунуть, поверь мне. У меня годы опыта, - она трясет бутылочкой снова.  
\- Ксанакс. Вот поэтому здесь ты. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что можешь побыть здесь пару дней, пожааалуйста. Только пока я наложу жгут и отправлю беженцев в палатки Красного Креста.  
\- Я могу остаться до вторника или может даже до четверга, зависит от расписания Дерека, - она снова трещит таблетками.  
\- Клонопин. И звучит так, словно пора купить новую бутылочку…

Меня прерывает звук ключа в замке. Я отправляюсь делать кофе, а Даф возвращается из ванной.  
Он говорит только “Даф!!” и кидается её обнимать. Она прижимает его к себе и гладит по волосам. Мне неожиданно становится одиноко и завидно - у него есть она, у неё есть он, очень жаль только, что он не натурал. Отличная была бы пара.

\- Это все, конец. На этот раз он серьезно настроен, - голос у него глухой и невнятный. И они все ещё стоят в обнимку. Это напоминает мне, как они с Хитклифом встречались, когда он приезжал. О, они не обнимались. Вместо этого они настороженно кружили, как два волка, принюхиваясь к опасности, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не уходили к Джастину в комнату трахаться часа на три; после чего они оба, казалось, успокаивались, и становилось ясно, что они искренне друг другу рады.   
\- Он всегда так говорит, - а вот она звучит успокаивающе. - Ничего нового. Ты же его знаешь. Он думает, что ты его бросишь, и бьет на опережение…  
\- В этот раз все иначе. Он не был сволочью.  
\- Покажешь мне письмо? Или ты сломал компьютер?

Он отступает, засовывает руки в карманы и выглядит смущенным.

\- Ну да, сломал. Но это не важно. Письмо было недлинным и несложным. Он просто сказал, что любит меня и всегда будет любить, и что он... хочет, чтобы я был счастлив.  
Он явно пытается не заплакать.

Я хмурюсь. И для этого послания ему понадобился словарь? Не похоже на “Я вам пишу, чего же боле “, как мне кажется. Похоже на уверение в преданности. Я только открываю рот, но тут Дафни говорит: “О нет, Джастин”, - и обнимает его снова. Может, я и ненормальная... нет, погодите, не так... может, я и неразумная, но мне странно, что для Джастина с Хитклифом ругань и ссоры означают, что у них все хорошо, а искреннее письмо о любви воспринимается как отправка нахуй и хлопанье дверью. Как-то это слишком дисфункционально даже для меня.

\- Ох, милый, - говорит Даф. - Я знаю, это тяжело, но тебе нужно держаться, и держаться сильнее, чем когда-либо…  
\- Или отпустить, - я возвращаюсь в комнату с чашками кофе, а они оба очень странно на меня смотрят.   
\- Мойра, - говорит Дафни спокойно, но с угрозой. - Ты попросила меня приехать сюда, чтобы помочь...

Я игнорирую её тон и его поникшие плечи.

\- Вы меня простите, - говорю я, - можете меня обзывать реалисткой, но я думаю, что в моем совете есть смысл. Никто и ничто не убедит меня, что Шоу Джастина и Хитклифа не стоит прервать, пока не стало хуже, без всяких прощальных гастролей.

Я сажусь в кресло и указываю на диван. Если вы нашли этот дневник и читаете его, то не волнуйтесь, что он зассан котом. Я накрыла его лоскутным одеялом моей бабушки, паскудно-бордовых и розовых тонов. Шикарно выглядит с желто-коричневым полосатым ковром и лава-лампой. Удивительно, что Джастин, как художник, не вдохновился всем этим живописным зрелищем.

\- Единственное, на что меня это вдохновляет, - сказал он мне тогда, - сжечь все это немедленно.  
\- И уничтожить семейную реликвию? Как жестоко с твоей стороны!  
\- Извини, но это не семейная реликвия, это то, что, как я сказал, я хочу сжечь.  
\- Звучишь как Хитклиф, - ворчу я.  
\- Не волнуйся, - ржет он, - это я его уже пригладил. Думаешь, он сейчас ужасен? Видела бы ты его пять лет назад.

Я возмущена его замечанием, но не удивлена.

\- Какое миленькое одеяло, - говорит Даф, усаживаясь на диван и принимая от меня кружку.  
\- Эй, не будь сукой, - огрызаюсь я. Мне не обидно за одеяло, просто это известный факт - если кто-то хвалит твое одеяло, то он на тебя за что-то злится.

Дафни грустно вздыхает:

\- Позволить Хитклифу уйти... блин, уже и я стала называть его Хитклифом по твоей милости... это не вариант. По крайней мере, не из-за такой ерунды, как этот Мэтт. И вообще, если Брайан кажется тебе Хитклифом, то Джастин - это Кэти...  
\- Ээй! - протестующе отзывается Джастин.  
\- ...и все мы знаем, что с ней случилось: она умерла, довела Хитклифа до безумия, и когда он становится самым пиздецовым мудаком на свете, призрак Кэти гонит его на болота, где он падает замертво, и его съедают ласки.  
\- Боже, лаааски? - подрывается Джастин. - Брайан ненавидит грызунов, он даже белок не выносит.  
\- Ласки не грызуны, - отвечаю я.  
\- Да, но они похожи на хорьков. У меня школьный приятель имел хорька. Они жутко воняют и прячут сосиски во всяких неожиданных местах - Брайану не понравится.

Дафни восхищенно улыбнулась мне.

\- А ты сильна. Буквально за пару секунд отвлекла его от страданий по Брайану. Я годами постигала это умение, - она вернулась взглядом к несчастному. Он выглядел как Шалтай-Болтай, грохнувшийся на свою яйцезадницу со стены. - Джастин, нам нужно продумать план. Во-первых, тебе нужно порвать отношения с Мэттом...  
\- Мне не нужно рвать с ним отношения, у меня нет с ним отношений!  
\- Ну, как бы не именовались ваши с ним гейские взаимодействия, Брайан явно не может справиться с фактом их наличия.  
\- То, что я знаю имя парня - для Брайана уже повод не справляться.  
\- И ты вот глядя мне в глаза будешь говорить, что ты этого не знал?  
\- Да какого черта, - перебиваю их я. - Чувак соединяет свою деталь А с деталями В, но психует, что Джастин делает то же самое?  
\- Брайан ничего не имеет против, на самом деле, он даже уговаривает Джастина снимать столько парней, сколько ему вздумается...  
Я бы могла оспорить это утверждение, но решила не усложнять и без того сложное.  
\- ...просто Джастин не должен спрашивать имена, брать телефоны и встречаться с ними снова.  
\- Технически я его даже не целовал ни разу, - добавляет Джастин.  
О боже. Да ладно?  
\- Слышал о нарциссическом расстройстве личности? Посмотри в Руководстве по диагностике. Одна из основных черт - контролирующий засранец.  
\- Да не его это была идея, а моя!  
О. Ситуация начинает играть новыми красками.  
\- Так ты нарушил собственные правила в одно лицо? Он же не нарушал?   
Джастин дернул плечом.  
\- Видимо, нет, - прозвучало виновато. - Но обычно все эти парни ему не нравятся, так что ему нетрудно. А я не могу тащить домой того, кто мне не нравится.  
Уффф. Это было близко. На секунду я искренне посочувствовала Хитклифу.  
\- То есть он не любит тех людей, в которых сует член?  
\- Нет, не совсем так. Он вообще не любит людей, которых не знает, - продолжил Джастин. - Но и не сказать, что он их прямо-таки не любит. Он никогда не пытается их узнать поближе…  
\- Если только кто-то из этих парней не заставляет его это сделать, - Дафни пихает его локтем в бок. Джастин улыбается и краснеет.  
\- Как я и говорила, истинный джентельмен,- говорю я.  
\- Он такой, какой он есть, - отзывается Даф. - И Джастин всегда его таким любил.  
\- И это хорошо, что ли?  
Даф пожимает плечами:  
\- Это просто данность. Когда в последний раз ты была влюбленной?

Я вздрагиваю. Дафни пришлось буквально с пола мои кишки собирать и запихивать обратно, когда мой женатый профессор выпнул меня из своей жизни. Мне, чтобы оправиться от такого, понадобилась вечность и два сильнодействующих препарата.

\- Я поняла твою мысль, - говорю я, - но это не значит, что Джастин не может хотя бы попытаться отпустить Хитклифа. Поделись со мной хоть одним примером чего-то хорошего, что Хитклиф сделал для Джастина.  
\- Он помогал мне прийти в себя после того, как меня чуть не убил одноклассник, у меня был посттравматический синдром...

Ого.   
А это новость для меня. Мне неловко. Джастин никогда не рассказывал, что на него напали... То ли не хотел вспоминать неприятное, то ли не считал меня достаточно близким другом для таких откровений. Хорошо, что я связалась с Дафни.

\- ...оплатил мою учебу, когда мой отец от меня отказался…

Его отец от него отказался? Про это он мне тоже и слова не сказал, а я почти год разделяла с ним кислород, полотенца и рулончик туалетной бумаги!

\- ...он не дал своим друзьям перестать общаться со мной, когда я ему изменил. Святым он не был, пока я был с Итаном, но он продолжал меня любить и присматривать за мной. То же самое, когда я от него ушел, решив, что наши отношения безнадежны. Он всегда ставил мои перспективы выше собственных - даже когда он практически выпинал меня из дома сюда. Он всегда думает о моих возможностях - как художника и личных - и всегда поощряет меня воспользоваться ими, даже за его счет. Я знаю, что он никогда не позволит мне потерпеть неудачу, хотя он думает, что я должен стараться изо всех сил, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно. Из-за него я могу рисковать, потому что он всегда будет рядом, чтобы поймать меня. И он дал бы мне что угодно, если бы только решил, что мне нужна помощь...

Я закатываю глаза. Да наш Хитклиф просто мученик. 

\- А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что вся эта помощь, и все эти жертвы были всего лишь способом тебя контролировать и убедить, что ты без него не можешь?   
\- Разумеется, мне это приходило в голову, - огрызается Джастин. - Но я от этой мысли отказался. Брайан не мученик, просто помогать людям, которых он любит, поддерживать их - его потребность. И доказательство, что он человек, у него есть сердце. Однажды Тед назвал его бессердечным ублюдком и указал его в документах как человека, который примет решение о необходимости прекращения реанимации, если сам Тед будет не способен. Брайан рассказывал мне, как его это задело. Потому что Тед на самом деле так думает, он не пытался язвить или критиковать, он правда просто верит, что Брайан такой. Брайан депрессил неделями после этого... хотя никто об этом не знает, разумеется. Брайан отлично маскирует свои настоящие чувства изображением скуки и грубостью. Вот почему вся эта твоя херня про Хитклифа - херня и есть. Хитклиф не притворялся жестоким, он им был. А Брайан годами играет роль, защищаясь от боли и сожалений. В Брайане жестокости нет вообще. Ты представить себе не можешь, на что он способен пойти ради друзей. Но тратиться так на всех невозможно. Вот поэтому остальных людей он от себя отсекает, а не потому, что он мудак. Кстати, если ты меня спросишь, я тебе скажу, что его отношение к сексу - тоже своего рода щедрость. Он делится своим телом с другими людьми и доставляет им удовольствие...  
\- О да, - говорю я, - вместо того, чтобы оплатить операцию ребенку с заячьей губой в каком-то богом забытом углу, он снимает первого попавшегося парня и трахает его. Истинный филантроп.  
\- Да иди ты нахуй, - Джастин в ярости, я вижу. У него даже ноздри покраснели. Он тянется к руке Дафни, а она смотрит на меня и качает головой, как разочарованная мать.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит она, - ты очень напоминаешь мне Брайана. Вы с ним точно не близнецы, разлученные в детстве? Больше половины из того, что ты говоришь - херня полная, хотя, может, и забавная - но херня. Но я знаю тебя, и остальные твои друзья знают. И мы пропускаем эту твою болтовню мимо ушей, потому что знаем, что глубоко внутри ты одна из самых добрых и чувствительных людей, знакомых нам. То же самое и с Брайаном.

Я киваю, хотя непонятно, комплимент это был или обличение. Вероятно, оба два.

\- Извини, - говорю я Джастину, но взгляд его не теплее бабуинской задницы в антарктике.   
\- Просто уйди, - говорит он.

Я ухожу.

Я, должно быть, куда больший псих, чем думает мой мозгоправ, потому что когда вечером Джастин и Дафни уходят обедать в тот новый монгольский ресторан, я набираю номер клуба Хитклифа и звоню. Он явно не в восторге от моего звонка.

\- Чего ты хочешь, - с места в карьер берет он, не давая мне возможности и приветик передать, это дико бесит.  
\- Ты засранец, - сообщаю я.

Он фыркает.

\- Вот это я люблю - людей, которые способны увидеть очевидное. Они такая редкость. А теперь скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, потому что я ещё люблю людей, которые не тратят мое время. 

Действительно, добросовестный засранец, но я, к сожалению, его за это уважаю.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты написал смску Джастину, что ты едешь сюда надрать ему его малолетнюю задницу.   
Наступила такая тишина, что я услышала музыку на том конце и звуки трахающихся парней.  
\- С чего бы мне этого хотеть? - спрашивает он. - Я не злюсь на него. Я хочу, чтобы все у него было хорошо, и он был счастлив. Я хотел убедиться, что он это знает и не забудет.  
\- Он думает, что ты с ним порвал.  
\- Он прав.  
\- Что за дикий пассивно-агрессивный способ расставаться с человеком, которого ты любишь?

Если бы он был здесь, это мое замечание обеспечило бы мне разъяренного Хитклифа. Но он, к счастью, не здесь.

\- Я не был пассивно-агрессивным.  
\- Ещё как был, - спокойно отвечаю я. - Но не то чтобы это плохо. Это намного лучше открытой агрессии. Я знаю слишком много случаев, когда супруги и любовники избивали вторую половину, узнав об измене.   
\- Он мне не изменял. Он стремится быть счастливым. И мне он ничего не должен.

Пощади меня, добрый боженька.

\- Ну, он-то думает совсем не так…  
\- Потому что пизденыш. Все, что он мне должен - быть счастливым. Только это.  
\- Тогда ты должен был быть счастлив, что он счастлив. Но нет, тебе больно.  
\- Нет, со мной все нормально, - у него спокойный голос. - Я же знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Я был готов.  
\- О да, готовился, не отвечая на его письма и звонки и без предупреждения исчезая в Грозовом перевале.  
\- Грозовом перевале?  
\- Господи, не говори мне, что ты книжек в жизни не читал. Я имею в виду большой нелепый загородный дом, который ты ему купил.  
\- Я знаю, что такое Грозовой перевал, и я знаю, что ты считаешь меня психопатом Хитклифом. Но я не психопат. Просто так вышло, что у меня отличные от других людей виды на будущее. Ты можешь думать, что это жестоко, держать Джастина на расстоянии, но это не жестокость. Я пытаюсь отцепить его маленькие пальчики от своей лодыжки, чтобы он доказал себе, что он офигенный, что ему нужно перестать переживать за меня, я не нежная фиалка. Я проходил через худшие вещи и выжил.   
\- Нихрена ты не выжил. Это не жизнь, это существование.  
\- Без разницы.  
\- Таблеточки помогают, - ничего лучше я не придумала.

Он снова фыркнул.

\- О, не переживай, таблеточек у меня предостаточно. Экстази, бухло, валиум, минеты и ебля. И все без рецептов.  
\- Ух ты, как ты крут. Ты просто ебаный чемпион. Я под впечатлением. Твои друзья достаточно тупы, чтобы принимать все за чистую монету?  
\- По большей части, да. Кроме Деб… и Джастина, конечно, но это потому, что Деб знает меня с тех пор, как я себя знаю, а Джастину я позволил знать.  
\- Я мало его знаю, но подозреваю, что скорее он сам догадался.

Снова тишина.

\- Возможно, - говорит он наконец.   
\- Слушай. Я не стану всю ночь перебрасываться тут с тобой шуточками, хотя твои навыки позволяют. Я звоню, потому что Джастин расстроен…  
\- ...это на пару недель. Мы расставались уже, он это очень хорошо переносил. Больше скажу, процветал. Я не так ему нужен, и он не так меня хочет, как ему кажется. 

Я вздохнула. Он меня переигрывает.

\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы убедить тебя, что ты рушишь ему жизнь, бросая его?

Туше. Прямо в яблочко. Попробуй ответь.  
Он не пропустил удар.

\- Ничего. На самом деле, мне давно следовало это сделать. Это сделало бы многие вещи проще. Я... ну, я не любитель резать хвост по частям.  
\- Да ладно, дай бедному парню поблажку, - говорю я. - А если вы снова будете вместе, я обещаю регулярно жертвовать ладан и воскурять ягненка.

Он смеется. Правда, смеется. Я стараюсь не впадать в восторг. 

\- Хорошо сказано. Но нет. Я даю бедному парню поблажку, прекращая этот фарс, эти недоотношения. А теперь проваливай. Ты меня так раздражаешь, что мне теперь снова нужен минет. 

И повесил трубку. Ублюдок. Второй раз уже так делает.

 

Мэтт позвонил на домашний. Как назло, Джастин был на одной из своих работ, а Дафни решила поспать.

\- Прости за беспокойство, - начал он, - Но мне нужно узнать, дома ли Джастин. Он не отвечает на мои звонки. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Кажется, я сделал что-то не так, и я бы хотел понять, что именно.  
Я вздыхаю. Мэтт хороший человек. Я даже злюсь на Джастина, что он втянул парня в свой личный дерьмо-шторм, не удосужившись выдать ему хотя бы зонтик и галоши.

\- Нет, его нет.  
\- Ну, может, ты в курсе, что я натворил?

Я снова вздыхаю.

\- Я не работаю бесплатным посредником.  
\- Я тебе заплачу.

Я закрываю глаза. Теперь он официально в моем списке, после Пука и Сэма, конечно. В списке людей, которые воспринимают всерьез любую чушь, что я несу.

\- Я имею в виду, что не хочу вмешиваться. Но не переживай, я пну Джастина, чтобы он тебе перезвонил, как только он объявится. У меня ещё целы мои мартенсы, отпечаток останется нехилый, - я чуть не попрощалась уже с ним, но тут меня озарило. У меня родился просто гениальный план.   
\- Эй, стой, у меня идея, - говорю я. - Я не собираюсь играть в угадайку по поводу наличия или отсутствия у Джастина проблем, но в одном я уверена точно: Джастин считает, что ты охрененно красив. Почему бы тебе не нарядиться в Прада, я тебя сфоткаю, а потом как бы случайно подсунем фоточку ему.

Прозвучало тупо и даже как-то навязчиво, но мне все равно. У меня появилась возможность прекратить эту чертову драму, меня от неё уже тошнит.

\- Да, и кстати, в Питтсбурге есть один парень, Джастин рассказывал мне, что был влюблен в него. Я пришлю тебе ссылку на сайт его компании, там есть его фото. Если ты ещё и стрижку такую же сделаешь - это станет вишенкой на торте для Джастина, таком, знаешь, с надписью “да я ебанулся, если решил порвать с этим парнем“.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - голос у Мэтта скептический и даже испуганный немного. - Звучит как-то странно…  
\- Да потому что так и есть. Но какие у тебя варианты? Цветы и шоколад? Был бы тут Джастин, он бы тебе сказал, что это наименее убедительно. Да брось, почему бы нашей идее не сработать? И что ты потеряешь, собственно? В худшем случае, если Джастин все-таки решит тебя бросить, вывесишь фоточку на Гриндре и найдешь себе новых бойфрендов. Сплошные бонусы, верно?  
Он молчал долго, но это даже хорошо, как по мне. Значит, он обдумывал мою идиотскую идею.  
\- Пришли мне ссылку, - наконец ответил Мэтт.

Я ухмыльнулась и, закончив разговор, пошла доставать пинту Haagen Dazs (мороженое - прим. переводчика) из холодильника. 

 

\- Господи боже! - возопила Дафни, увидев фото. - Блин, после этого даже Джастин не сможет не признать, что Мэтт очень похож на Брайана.  
\- Нравится задумчивое выражение? Моя идея. И бутылка Джим Бима с полупустым стаканом на стойке - тоже.  
Дафни содрогнулась.  
\- Жутковато.  
\- Вооот, - сияю я. - Я старалась сделать настолько пугающе похожим, насколько можно.  
\- И определенно добилась успеха. Ну так что, какой следующий этап гениального плана?  
Я уселась на диван и потянула её на себя, чтобы оказаться прямо лицом к лицу.  
\- А теперь, - я интригующе улыбнулась, - ты заберешь фоточку с собой в Питтсбург.   
Я вообще-то ждала комплиментов моей гениальности, но Даф начала мотать головой, сначала медленно, потом яростно.  
\- О нет-нет-нет. Нет-нет-нет. Я поняла, куда ты клонишь, и я не желаю в этом участвовать.  
Я нахмурилась.  
\- Тебе же нравился мой гениальный…  
\- Да, но многие гении такое дерьмо по жизни - боюсь, милая, ты в их числе. Я не собираюсь показывать это фото Брайану. Я не знаю, как он себя поведет, но совершенно точно уверена, он решит, что я лезу в дела, которые касаются только его и Джастина. А люди, которые так поступают, заканчивают свою жизнь фотографиями на молочных пакетах. Брайан не терпит публичности, особенно в том, что касается Джастина. Он взбесится...

И тут очень кстати вошел Джастин. С красными глазами, почти на час опоздал. Жалко улыбнулся нам и ушел в свою комнату. Я подняла брови, глядя на Дафни.  
Она вздохнула.

\- Ладно, ладно… но счастливой меня это не делает.  
\- Слушай, просто зайди к нему на работу. Вручи конверт с фото. Скажи что-нибудь безопасное и загадочное вроде: “Думаю, тебе стоит это увидеть”. А потом скажи, что опаздываешь, и сматывайся. Ну и можешь прятаться, пока они с Джастином не сойдутся обратно. Тут уж как пойдет.  
\- Напомни-ка мне ещё раз, каким образом это фото сведет Брайана и Джастина? Эта часть твоего так называемого плана несколько туманна.  
\- Шутишь, что ли? - я собираюсь всерьез обидеться за подразумевающиеся кавычки вокруг слова “план”. Был бы это кто другой, а не Дафни - я бы выставила за дверь и его, и его чемодан. Никто - я имею в виду, никто - не смеет подразумевать мне тут кавычки. - Это же очевидно. Хитклиф увидит, что Джастин встречается - ну или что он там делает - с его потерянным в детстве близнецом, и поймет, что Джастин так сильно его хочет, что соглашается на заменитель. Хитклиф будет польщен и одновременно посочувствует Джастину. Потом по плану у них будет секс-марафон, а потом все станет хорошо в этой вселенной. Гениально же?

Она встала и пошла на кухню.

\- Хочешь ужинать? Я сегодня сходила за продуктами.

Я это поняла как ответ.


	4. Chapter 4

Джастин наконец вышел из комнаты. Думаю, он вышел на запах еды. Жареное мясо вызывает в мужчинах их внутреннего неандертальца. Они пытаются ему сопротивляться, но всегда сдаются. Даже Сэм иногда доходит до того, что съедает бургер размером с его электрокар - после того, как я поклянусь Буддой, что не расскажу Пуке.

\- Я собираюсь расстаться, ну или как ты там это называешь, с Мэттом, но только когда сочту нужным, - заявил Джастин после того, как я рассказала про бедолагу, докатившегося уже до звонков на стационарный телефон. А все потому, что некоторые сопляки не отвечают по мобильному. - К тому же, я не хочу позволять Брайану принимать все решения. Иногда он ударяется в манипуляции.

Дафни издает какое-то громкое шипение, а я прикладываю руку к уху и наклоняюсь к нему поближе.

\- Прости, не расслышала толком. Как ты сказал, Хитклиф - манипулятор? 

Он хмуро смотрит на меня.

\- Это не такое уж откровение. Просто в этот раз хуже, чем обычно. Он действительно сумел зажать меня между молотом и наковальней.  
\- Или между дьяволом и синим морем.  
\- Не слышал такого, - бурчит он.  
\- Истоки этого - в морской природе...  
\- Да мне пофиг, на самом деле.

Я пожала плечами, на серьезный разговор сейчас я всяко не настроена. После того, как мы поболтали с Даф, я получила звонок из журнала, предложила им свою идею, и они на неё согласились. Тот факт, что статья будет большой и независимой (в отличие от шаблонной херни про то, как работающей девушке найти свою любовь), а журнал респектабельный, поднял мое настроение до желания отпраздновать. А не задумчиво ковыряться в отношениях Джастина и Хитклифа.

\- Ужин готов, - объявила Даф. Мы унесли тарелки на кофейный столик и уселись вокруг него на пол. Стир-фрай, полезная для здоровья версия. И очень вкусная, не смотря на свою полезность.  
\- Слушай, - говорит Даф, поворачиваясь к Джастину. - Мне пришло в голову, когда я днем гуляла. Может, тебе стоит написать Брайану? Сказать ему спасибо, что он тебя отпускает. И сформулировать так, словно он держал тебя против твоей воли. Ты же знаешь, как Брайан любит, когда ему указывают, что делать.  
\- Глупо, - отозвался Джастин, - и только укрепит его в подозрениях, что я с ним не был счастлив. И что тогда?  
\- Возможно, он перестроится и начнет встречаться снова? Пограничные расстройства не всегда лечатся медикаментами, но иногда хорошо помогает когнитивно-поведенческая терапия. Прояви активность, вышли ему контакты пары специалистов.  
\- Мойра, мы вроде договорились провести вечер без подколок, помнишь?  
\- Смутно. Может, я укурена была, потому что я же олимпийский чемпион по подкалыванию. Но ладно, продолжайте впираться в эту бессмысленную ситуацию. Это даже немножко интереснее, чем сделать тост, я считаю.

Даф и Джастин синхронно закатили глаза. Уже третью ночь подряд мы роемся в куче Хитклифской херни, пытаясь отрыть хоть что-то съедобное. Или хотя бы узнаваемое. Это становится так же скучно, как медитировать в пустыне. К моему великому облегчению, в дверь постучали.  
Джастин вскакивает, грохнув своей миской по столу.

\- Господи, пусть это будет Брайан, пожалуйста, - теряя остатки своего достоинства, он мчится к двери, распахивает её и…

...Пука и Сэм вошли, неся в руках пирог, если судить по запаху, из навоза.

\- Мы слышали, что твой удивительный друг из Питтсбурга сейчас здесь, - жизнерадостно начинает Сэм. - И просто зашли сказать спасибо за то, что ты взяла на себя заботу о Мойре зимой 2004-го, когда её бросил тот редактор из Simon and Schuster.

Пука искренне добавила:

\- Ты просто ангел!  
\- Поэтому мы принесли этот домашний пирог, испеченный с любовью и благодарностью. И не волнуйтесь, в нем нет яиц и глютена! А ягоды мы сами собирали в прошлом году во время акции “Назад к природе “.

Дафни засмеялась так, будто это действительно забавно.  
Предатели. Все, все предатели.

\- О, и тебе привет, Джастин, - продолжила Пука. - Ну разве ты не миленький?  
\- Дорогая, он всегда миленький, - вмешался Сэм, - с чего бы ему сегодня им не быть?

Я смотрю на Джастина. Вот уж и близко не миленький. На самом деле он скорее напоминает взбешенную жабу, у которой того и гляди кровь из глаз брызнет.

\- Кстати, - продолжает Пука в блаженном неведении того, что её платье из органической конопли вот-вот будет забрызгано кровью, - мы видели сегодня этого твоего стильного бойфренда.

Джастин прямо-таки на глазах светлеет:

\- Брайан? Вы видели Брайана?

Пука и Сэм озадаченно таращатся на него в 4 глаза.

\- Кто такой Брайан? Мы видели Мэтта.

Джастин и поражен, и растерян.

\- Мэтт - не стильный. Да, он симпатичный, но не стильный. Он и близко не выглядит как Брайан, и этим людям лучше помолчать.

Дафни многозначительно на меня смотрит.   
А я говорила! Но я достаточно благородна, чтобы не приставить пятерню к носу и не высунуть язык.

\- Тоооочно! - киваю я Джастину. - Он же всего-навсего занял первое место в господней номинации “Кого я создал самым горячим парнем на свете” четыре раза подряд.

Джастин все ещё смущен.

\- Все нормально, - говорю я обалдевшей Даф. - Он не двинулся крышей. Просто переживает период “Да вы, блядь, меня разыгрываете“. Это пройдет. Ну, я надеюсь.  
\- А кто такой Брайан? - заинтересовался Сэм. - Приводите его на наши еженедельные ужины би-еды, - он посмотрел на Дафни. - Не волнуйся, это еда, которая годится и для веганов, и для поклонников макробиотической диеты.

Дафни старалась не заржать, получилось так себе. Видимо, представила себе Хитклифа на этом ужине со спонтанными перерывами на кадриль - ну, или что там танцуют в клогах. Я обернулась на Джастина, уверенная, что ему тоже смешно, но нет. Он был все так же уныл, как в первый день, когда получил от Хитклифа письмо, полное любви, поддержки и сердечного участия.

\- Он... он тот, с кем я собирался пожениться перед тем, как проебать всю мою жизнь - и его тоже! - и уехать сюда.

Пука и Сэм остолбенели. И отнюдь не от идеи свадьбы двух мужчин, Пука вообще-то сама была суррогатной матерью для пары геев в их коммуне. Более того, рожала естественным путем и отказалась от эпидуральной анестезии, хотя роды шли 22 часа.

\- Ты отказался от высшего дара господня, дара любви, чтобы жить в этой задрипанной - прости, Мойра - квартирке в Ист-Виллидже и вытирать столы за оскорбления и чаевые? - недоверчиво уточнила Пука.

Ну, отлично. Просто, блядь, отлично. Спасибо, подруга.  
Сэм легонечко сжал ей пальцы, словно чудовищная неблагодарность Джастина опасна, как вирус Эбола.

\- Молодой человек, - очень серьезно произнес он, - ты рискуешь впасть в немилость Той, что дарит жизнь, за то, что отбрасываешь от себя Истинную Любовь. Тебе нужно пройти через обряд очищения.  
\- Я бы не рекомендовала, - встряла я. - Они меня однажды на это дело подбили, я была глубоко травмирована! Меня заставляли петь и танцевать, не позволив перед этим даже надраться в хлам.   
\- Богиня не запрещает нам искать пути в другие реальности, но пути эти - марихуана, грибы и листья коки, - уточнила Пука.  
\- А как насчет пива, сваренного из органического хмеля, благословенного далай-ламой?

Пука и Сэм одарили меня Взглядом и вернулись к Джастину.

\- Серьезно, - ласково сказал Сэм, - Настоящая Любовь стоит того, чтобы за неё бороться. Не важно, как долго и как яростно.  
\- О, я тебя уверяю, с долго и яростно у них нет проблем. Тебе бы стоило послушать, какими звуками сопровождаются визиты Хитклифа.

Пука и Сэм выдали мне очередной Взгляд, но Дафни и Джастин хихикнули.

\- Это верно, - улыбнулась Даф, - с сексом у них все легко и просто, а вот с тем, что кроме секса - очень сложно.

Пука и Сэм посмотрели на Джастина, тот только пожал плечами в знак согласия. Они торжественно кивнули.

\- А что именно удерживает вас двоих от заключения брака, если вы оба этого хотите?

Джастин вытаращился на них:

\- Ну, хотя бы то, что я здесь, а он в Питтсбурге.  
\- А, точно, ведь самолеты и машины ещё не изобрели.

Я чуть со стула не грохнулась. Я не знала, что Пука вообще понимает подколки, а она ещё и сама подкалывает! Я так впечатлилась, что захлопала в ладоши. Она просияла, зато Сэм уставился на неё в таком ужасе, словно жена на его глазах обернулась Злобным Близнецом Пуки.

\- Этого мало, - Джастин покачал головой. - Мы должны жить вместе, спать вместе... и я должен демонстрировать 100%-ный восторг от этой жизни, иначе Брайан тут же решит, что мне нужно найти счастье всей моей жизни с кем-то другим.  
\- Не то чтобы он все видит строго черно-белым, - поспешила я с уверениями. - Иногда он может увидеть в этом мире что-то кремовое или темно-серое. Он очень удачно влюбился в художника.  
\- Он не различает цвета? - спросил Сэм.

Джастин буквально опустил руки. Он уже был сыт и Пукой, и Сэмом, и мной... и даже беднягой Дафни, возможно.

\- Знаете что, - сказал он, хватая пальто, - я собираюсь пойти надраться и трахнуться, не важно, в каком порядке.

Он выскочил за дверь и захлопнул её за собой.

\- А как он собирается трахнуться, когда на нем растянутые домашние штаны и майка с надписью “Малолетка или нет? Продолжай, если решишься”, - очень разумно заметила Пука.  
\- Эту футболку Брайан ему подарил ещё в самом начале, - сообщила Даф. - Я думаю, это был такой типично Брайановский способ заставить других парней держать руки подальше от задницы Джастина. Это даже мило.  
\- Конечно, с такой задницей можно подцепить кого-то, даже если одет в шмотье бездомного чувака... она впечатляющая, - согласилась Пука. И Сэм тоже. Бог любит его просветленные, богиней одобряемые би-наклонности.

 

Когда раздраженный мальчик-мужчина появился на крыльце, я интуитивно заподозрила, что мой великолепный план имел какие-то нехорошие последствия. Он выдернул из кармана конверт и потряс им передо мной.

\- Что это за херня? О чем ты, блядь, думала?

Я наклонила голову и посмотрела на него. Он не выглядит злобным лепреконом. Просто он страшно зол. Он открыл конверт и сунул мне фото Мэтта буквально в лицо, как, знаете, преступнику на опознание жертвы.

\- Знаешь, он ушел. Оставил на Теда и компанию, и клуб. Ты представить не можешь, насколько это может оказаться плохо!

Я так и стою, наклонив голову. Мне не помешало бы, если бы он представился.

\- А ты можешь?  
\- Он никогда не оставлял на Тэда все сразу, он слишком контрол-фрик для этого. И его уже долго нет!

Похоже, имени я не дождусь.

\- В Грозовом перевале смотрели?  
\- В каком привале? - его голос полон досады. - Ты и прошлый раз несла эту чушь, когда я пытался с тобой поговорить. Это дико раздражает, знаешь ли.

А. Звонок в три часа ночи, мастер орать шепотом. Один из друзей Хитклифа.

\- Я имею в виду, - говорю я медленно и внятно, как я говорю с Сэмом, когда он вконец укурен. - Вы ездили в его загородный дом? Ты говорил, он там хранит свой гроб. Крышечка открыта или закрыта?

Он смотрит на меня большими щенячьими глазками, как на этих психотравмирующих плакатиках о социальной помощи, и трогательная музыка на заднем плане. Мне становится его жаль.

\- Я как бы шучу, что Хитклиф может быть вампиром.  
\- Где Джастин? - в ответ спрашивает он, явно решив, что я безнадежна.  
\- Работает, скоро будет. Но давай я признаюсь сразу. Джастин про это фото не знает. А Дафни принесла его Хитклифу, потому что я её на это подбила. Джастин не в курсе вообще.

Он качает головой и вздыхает:

\- Господи, меня от этого тошнит уже.

Я говорю ему, что могу рассказать. На улице мерзко и холодно, так что я приглашаю его в квартиру.  
После того, как я уговорила его на кофе и последний ломтик навозного пирога Пуки и Сэма, он немного расслабился. 

\- Зачем ты это сделала? - спросил он, держа вилку, как двухлетка, и отправляя в рот кусок пирога.  
\- А что тут непонятного? Это парень, с которым Джастин, кавычки открыты - изменяет - кавычка закрыты, Хитклифу. Замечаешь, как он похож на Хитклифа? Жуть просто.  
\- Брайан тоже наверняка так подумал, и я думаю, именно эта странность его и напугала. Ну, по крайней мере, такая у меня теория. Он не оставил записки. Только это фото на кухонной стойке в его лофте. У меня есть ключи, так что когда он запропал, и Тэд рассказал про переданные ему дела, я пошел в лофт и нашел твою маленькую ручную гранату.

Я нахмурилась.

\- По плану это не должно было расстраивать его. Это должно было показать ему, что Джастин хочет его, нуждается в нем так сильно, что соглашается на заменитель. Я думала, это доказывает, как много Хитклиф значит для него. И как Джастин без него расстроен. Это казалось мне очевидным.  
\- Ну, видимо, не очень.Тебе не пришло в голову, что Брайан мог решить, будто Джастин нашел способ заменить его лучшей версией?   
\- Ты правда думаешь, что он мог так подумать?  
\- Я знаю, что он так подумал. Мы лучшие друзья всю жизнь. Я знаю, как его иногда заносит.   
Черт.  
\- И ты считаешь, что Хитклиф решил, что присутствие Мэтта для Джастина важнее памяти о нем? Он так плохо думает о Джастине?  
\- Нет, он так плохо думает о себе. И в этом проблема. Всегда была.

Черт, черт.  
Я только рот открыла ответить, как щелкнул дверной замок. Джастин пришел. И едва увидел лепрекона со щенячьими глазками, заорал:

\- Майкл, почему ты здесь? Что случилось? Что, Брайан? Боже, Брайан, да? Он в порядке? Он пострадал? Или что-то с Гасом? Где он?

Майкл успел только встать, когда Джастин уже бросил сумку и вцепился ему в воротник:

\- Говори, Майкл!

Майкл выкрутился из захвата.

\- А тебе не пофиг? Ты ему изменяешь - снова, позволь добавить. Если бы ты о нем заботился, ты относился бы к нему лучше. Ему и так хреново! Нафига было вмешивать этого “ой, смотри, как на тебя похож” парня?  
\- Ты про Мэтта? - Джастин несколько ошарашен. - Во-первых, я в него не влюблен, и никакого отношения он к Брайану не имеет. А во-вторых, Мэтт ни грамма не похож на Брайана... что за хуйня? Откуда вообще Брайану знать, как он выглядит? 

Я морщусь и торопливо вмешиваюсь:

\- Долгая история. И она в прошлом. Проблема сейчас, как сообщает нам Игорь, что Хитклиф исчез с радаров.

Джастин смотрит на меня, потом разворачивается к Майклу.

\- Кто нам сообщает? Ты говоришь, что Брайан пропал? В смысле прямо пропал или где-то засел в одиночестве? Лофт ты проверял?  
\- Разумееется, я проверял лофт! - рявкнул Майкл. - Я же не идиот! Но его там нет и, судя по всему, уже довольно давно!  
\- Значит, он в доме, - Джастин тоже завелся. - Дом проверял?

Майкл судорожно вздохнул.

\- Да, я проверял дом. Его машина там, но его нет. Я стучал, орал, заставил даже сработать его сигнализацию, и прибывшие копы замели меня за вторжение в чужую собственность. Брайан бы этого не допустил, будь он там.

Все замолчали и, кажется, даже перестали дышать. Странная, неестественная тишина. Майкл и Джастин уставились друг на друга, единые уже не в ярости, а в общем страхе.

-Ты же не думаешь… - выдавил наконец Джастин.  
\- Я не знаю. Я просто не знаю. Тебя же не было в Питтсбурге, ты понятия не имеешь, каково это было... блядь, да я описать не могу. И не уверен, что хочу, потому что это все твоя ебаная вина!

Джастин сглотнул и побледнел.

\- Так, погодите, - я вклинилась между ними, - на личности мы переходить не будем. Если вы волнуетесь о Хитклифе - о Брайане то есть - если вы оба друзья Брайана и переживаете за него, что толку, если вы друг друга на клочки тут раздерете? Я считаю, это никогда не поздно, займетесь потом.

После долгого напряженного молчания заговорил Джастин.

\- Он этого не сделал бы, - уверенный и твердый голос. - Брайан никогда бы с собой не покончил.  
\- Хотел бы я быть так уверен. Но после всего, что я видел, и что он делал - извини, не могу. И сказать, что он раньше не пытался, тоже не могу.

Джастин рухнул на диван. И уставился на Майкла, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то признаки хоть чего-нибудь, что опровергнет эти его слова. 

\- Погодите, - снова вступила я. - Давайте на этом месте остановимся и не будем говорить о суициде. Это называется накручивание себя, и это не помогает, поверьте.

Они меня дружно игнорировали.

\- Нам нужно попасть в дом, - сказал Майкл. - Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть ключи.

Джастин кивнул. Он явно в шоке.  
Меж тем, я себя чувствовала величайшей засранкой в мире. Может, и во Вселенной. Я так и стояла столбом посреди комнаты, когда Джастин метнулся в спальню и через минуту выскочил оттуда с рюкзаком.

\- А на своей новой работе в Галерее Хадсон ты не появишься? - это я попыталась нанести пользу.  
\- Нахуй Галерею Хадсона, - ответил Джастин.

 

Он так радовался, когда ему предложили эту работу. Он искал работу в галереях с первого своего дня в Нью-Йорке. И мы отпраздновали эту удачу бутылкой вина дороже 5 баксов.  
Он был таким радостным, вдохновленным, убежденным, что однажды они с Брайаном снова будут вместе и жизнь покатится перед ними мягким пушистым ковром. Я не стала говорить, что ковер погрызен молью и изрядно потаскан... зачем портить праздник. Главное, что он чувствовал себя достигшим чего-то.  
А теперь он отброшен назад, потому что у Хитклифа хватило ума заставить Джастина думать, будто он покончил с собой. Вершина манипуляторства. Охренеть какое решение проблемы, что, может быть, он не центр вселенной. Самоубийство - это трусость. Это полное и окончательное “Идите нахуй”. Это эгоистично и жестоко.  
Я смотрела в окно, как Джастин и Майкл сели в машину и уехали.   
Квартирка показалась мне как-то меньше и паршивей обычного от того, что они ушли. Я брякнулась на диван. Лава-лампа всегда меня радует. Я её включила и смотрела на танец света на стенах, стараясь не думать, как сильно Брайан напоминает мне меня… и о том, как я обошлась с теми, кого называла любимыми.  
Джастин сказал, Брайан себя бы не убил. Моя семья и друзья сказали бы то же самое обо мне. Я умная. Я веселая. У меня есть стремления. И планы. Я столько работала, чтобы их достичь, сбыть. Такие люди себя не убивают.  
Но они это делают. Или хотя бы пытаются. Я получила счастливый билетик, я не всех своих целей достигла. И я знаю, каково это - облажаться. Это не вполне то, что делает Брайан. Если верить словам Джастина, он успешен во всем, чего пытается достичь. И если уж он решит убить себя, то… он мог бы преуспеть в том, чего я только пыталась добиться. 

И если он это сделает, это будет моя вина.


	5. Chapter 5

Я написала Джастину смску с просьбой поскорее сообщить мне, что происходит, и написала е-мейл Дафне. Я бы могла и позвонить, но скорее всего она на меня злится за то, что я уговорила её на эту аферу с фото Мэтта. А я не была готова встретиться с её яростью лицом к лицу - ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Джастин и этот злобный лепрекон не выяснят, что такое случилось с Хитклифом. Я могу справиться только с одним ураганом 5-й категории за раз. Поверьте мне, множественные дерьмо-ураганы - это вам не прогулка с карамелькой за щекой.

В попытке отвлечься я зашла в комнату Джастина. Что за бардак. Одежда, альбомы, книги, журналы, недопитые чашки кофе с плавающими в них окурками. Стена у кровати покрыта фотографиями и рисунками - разумеется, в основном это Хитклиф. Вот Хитклиф смеется. Вот Хитклиф улыбается. Хитклиф танцует. Хитклиф спит. Хитклиф смотрит ТВ. Хитклиф играет в бильярд. Хитклиф держит ребенка, и - хм, мда - Хитклиф голый и кончает. Он выглядит сумасшедшим и страдающим даже при оргазме. Парень никогда себе не изменяет.

Но что действительно привлекло моё внимание, так это календарь из МоМА. Дни зачеркнуты красным крестами. Что за фигня? Был бы он женщиной, я бы подумала, что это цикл. Но ведь нет. Я взяла его в руки и пролистала несколько месяцев. Каждый день зачеркнут, словно он отсчитывает дни до какого-то события , грандиозного события. Я повесила календарь обратно. Конечно, я догадываюсь, что это значит. Писатели известны как люди, которым отсутствие доказательств не мешает делать выводы. Джастин отсчитывает дни в Нью-Йорке, дни своей жизни без Хитклифа.

Это невыносимо грустно. Так грустно, что я возвращаюсь на кухню и роюсь в шкафу, пока не нахожу полупустую коробку розового французского вина. Бог знает сколько оно тут стоит (возможно, было куплено, когда я думала, что беременна, и закатила огромную вечеринку в честь возобновления цикла. А если вспомнить, когда в последний раз у меня был секс, то вино, пожалуй, старше страдающего недержанием кота Пуки и Сэма). Впрочем, вино и вино. И я к тому же слишком травмирована календарем Джастина, чтобы бежать в винный магазин. Я подумывала про звонок Дафне, но вспомнила, что я засранка, которая могла стать причиной смерти самого офигенного парня на планете. Вместо этого я открыла один из своих блокнотов. Поэзия всегда помогает.

“. _..Если ещё ты можешь выбраться из кровати  
всего лишь со скрюченной спиной и обрывком мечты,  
то ты ещё не совсем развалина,  
ты ещё не слишком стар для того, чтобы умереть молодым.  
Опусти ружье, завинти крышечку на бутылке.  
Самоубийство не конец боли, а только начало  
для тех, кого ты оставляешь, кому говорил, что любишь.  
Для тех, кто считает дни, чтобы быть с тобой снова._”

Ух ты, как весело.

Я закрыла блокнот и начала ходить туда-сюда. Уже темнело. Старушка в доме напротив включила свет, и я видела, как она прихорашивается, как моя мама всегда говорила. Мы с Джастином считали, что она проститутка. Правда, мы так считали, когда накуривались, и тогда нам эта идея казалась очень забавной. Но сейчас я смотрела на неё, затянутую в леопардовой расцветки платье, чуть прикрывающее её старческие трусы, и чувствовала, что это грустно... и очень страшно. Жизнь иногда преподносит совершенно несъедобное дерьмо, которое ты, тем не менее, обязан съесть.

Несмотря на очевидную нелепость, я позвонила Дженнифер и все ей рассказала. А потом было нечто даже более странное, я попросила её рассказать мне историю о Джастине и Хитклифе. Что-нибудь милое и смешное. Она задумалась всего на пару секунд.

\- Это был день рождения Брайана, не помню, какой именно. Джастин хотел зайти к нему в лофт - Брайан всегда там отсиживается в свой день рождения. В одиночестве. Джастин попросил меня и Молли пойти с ним, потому что в нашем присутствии Брайан не распсихуется. Так что я испекла торт, Молли завернула в красивую бумажку свой старый Диснеевский фильм, ”Белоснежку“. Я помню, потому что мне не терпелось увидеть лицо Брайана, когда он этот подарок развернет.Брайан был завернут в простыню, когда открыл нам. И выглядел так, словно только что вылез из постели, хотя было два часа дня. Разумеется, нам он не обрадовался, но Молли сказала: “ С днем рождения, Брай”, - и вручила ему свой подарок. Он посмотрел на нас с таким возмущением, что мы с Джастином тут же подумали об одном и том же. Злая мачеха. С зеркалом. Которая боялась постареть...  
\- Ах, да, - сказала я. - "Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи... Я ль на свете всех милее..."  
\- Именно! Но Молли не заметила ничего такого, она выхватила фильм из руки Брайана и направилась к телевизору. Я пыталась сказать ей, что Брайан, возможно, захочет посмотреть фильм после того, как мы поедим торт, но она уже все решила. Так что все мы уселись на диван и стали смотреть фильм. Каждый раз, когда на экране появлялась злая мачеха, Джастин тихонько пожимал мне руку, и мы с ним закусывали щеку, чтоб на начать смеяться от испуганного вида Брайана. Но когда появились гномы, Молли подскочила и принялась тыкать в экран: “Это ты “, - и указала на Ворчуна. - “Ворчун”. То есть, она поэтому и подарила ему этот фильм! Не из-за мачехи, которая сражается со старением, а из-за Ворчуна. Мы начали хохотать. Это было так смешно. Брайан сгреб Джастина, поцеловал и сказал, что если он - Ворчун, то Джастин - Простак. Тут Молли вмешалась и сказала что нет, Чихун, потому что у него аллергия. Я, кажется, никогда не видела, чтобы Брайан так хохотал. Как мальчишка. Я нарезала торт огромными кусками, и мы ели его прямо на диване, досматривая фильм. Брайан был все ещё в своей простыне, с тортом в руках, когда Джастин сделал то, что обычно делают на свадьбах - залепил тортом ему в лицо. Я не знала, как Брайан среагирует на такую выходку, но он только засмеялся и швырнул тортом в ответ. Молли тоже кинула в Джастина, а Джастин потом в меня, так что мы все оказались перемазаны этим тортом.Кажется, именно тогда я поняла, что им нужно быть вместе. Брайану и Джастину, я имею в виду. Они заставляют друг друга смеяться, и они счастливей всего, когда они вместе, даже если времена не самые лучшие. Поэтому я считаю, им нужно было жениться. Я не против того, что Джастин уехал в Нью-Йорк, я согласна с Брайаном, что это для него лучше всего, но я не понимаю, почему надо было свадьбу отменять. У многих людей отношения на расстоянии, и я знаю, они оба были бы счастливей. Джастин бы так не волновался, а Брайан бы не расстраивался. Но в этом вопросе Брайан не блещет фантазией. Свадьба для него - это большой дом, двое детей и собака. Он, такой непримиримый нонконформист, чудовищно традиционен в вопросах семьи и брака.

Она замолчала, и я почувствовала, что она уже думает не обо мне, она думает о своем сыне и о том, кто должен был стать зятем.

\- Мне пора, - сказала наконец она, - Молли скоро вернется с лакросса, нужно приготовить обед. Если я узнаю что-то, я позвоню.  
\- Я тоже, - ответила я и повесила трубку.

В 4 утра зазвонил домашний, и когда я подняла трубку, женский голос спросил: “Звонок за ваш счет от Джастина Тейлора, будете принимать?” Я, должно быть, взвизгнула, когда просила быстрее соединить, потому что телефонистка издала какой-то странный звук. Но нас уже соединили, и мы начали говорить одновременно.

\- Почему ты не звонил , я…  
\- ...сломал. Долгая история, я в...  
\- .. ждала, когда ты позвонишь все гребаную...   
\- ...больнице...  
\- ...ночь. Где ты, блин? Звучишь как будто...  
\- ... с Брайаном и...  
\- ...из больницы. Погоди минуту! Хитклиф в…  
\- ...Дафни. Это было очень страшно, поэтому…  
\- ...больнице? Он в порядке? Что за херня...  
\- ...я не позвонил раньше, я хотел...  
\- ...произошло? Он что, пытался…  
\- ...убедиться, что он будет...  
\- ...покончить с собой? Господи! Блядь. Мне так...  
\- ..в порядке. У него переохлаждение и...  
\- ...жаль. Это все я…  
\- ...и сильное обезвоживание. К тому же он…  
\- ...вина. Джастин, мне так жаль, блядь. Он...  
\- ...сломал ногу и снова сломал ту же…  
\- ...выживет? Он…  
\- ...ту же ключицу, что ломал на Либерти Райд, но...  
\- ...будет в порядке?  
\- ...никаких повреждений мозга.  
\- Что?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты, блин, о чем вообще?   
\- Я? А ты-то о чем? 

Дафни, должно быть, завладела трубкой, потому что следующие слова - самые отличные и нелепые слова! - были произнесены её спокойным голосом.

\- Прекращайте загоняться. Это не то, что ты думаешь. Брайан никаких попыток самоубиться не делал. Он упал с лошади.

С лошади??

\- Так, дай я догадаюсь, - говорю я. - Он преследовал призрак Джастина на далеком болоте, нога коня провалилась в дыру, и он сбросил седока.  
\- Мойра, - сказала Дафни добрым, но твердым голосом. - Пожалуйста, хватит уже. Тема Грозового перевала закрыта. Повторяй за мной: ”Брайан”.  
\- Брайан.  
\- Ещё разик?  
\- Брайан.  
\- Ну вот. Разве так не лучше?

Я засмеялась.

\- По видимому, он в определенный момент купил коня для Джастина, держал его в поместье, ну, и догадайся? Это неуправляемый мустанг. Жеребец. Ты удивлена?  
\- Тем, что жеребец - нет.  
\- Вот и мы тоже. Но он очень красивый. Думаю, Джастин тебе покажет фоточки, когда вернется.  
\- Так что, - желание зубоскалить вернулось ко мне вместе с цветом лица, - лошадь пыталась добиться какого-то толку от Брайана, а когда отчаялась, решила его просто пнуть? 

Дафни не удостоила меня ответом, а спросила, рукоположены ли Пука и Сэм как служители церкви.  
Я уже поняла, куда ветер дует.

\- И какая же это церковь? Церковь благословенных органических овощей и легалайза?  
\- Заткнись, - ласково посоветовала Даф. - Мне кажется, кто-то упоминал той ночью, что они проводили лесбийскую свадьбу, помнишь?   
\- Свадьбу в собачьем парке?

Дафни хихикнула.

\- Да, я про неё. Ты же на ней была, верно?  
\- Была, и точно помню, что вступила в говно - в самом буквальном смысле.  
\- Не важно, венчать кто-нибудь из них может?  
\- Я разузнаю.  
\- Побыстрее только, ладно?  
\- Потому что Джастин хочет поженится с Хит... с Брайаном, то есть, пока тот деморализован и подавлен? А это не противозаконно?   
\- Пока дело не касается секса - нет.  
\- А, понятно. Трахнуть человека без сознания нельзя, а жениться на нем можно?

Она засмеялась снова и так, словно с её плеч упал тяжкий груз.

\- Просто разузнай,- сказала она. - Джастин хочет сделать все как можно быстрее и с минимальной шумихой. Будут только они сами, Дженнифер и Молли, да мы с тобой.  
\- Я? С чего бы им приглашать меня? Мы же едва знакомы.  
\- Потому что они хотят провести церемонию в твоей квартире, и даже Брайан признал, что было бы невежливо тебя выставить.  
\- А как же брюзгливый мальчико-мужчина?   
\- Майкл? Он был ужасно зол, что не приглашен, особенно когда узнал, что Брайан и Джастин пригласили меня, но если он будет - то вся питтсбургская семейка с Деб во главе почувствует себя оскорбленной и обделенной.  
\- Ну, ээ... Хорошо. Я полагаю, остался всего один вопрос: О чем ты, блядь, говоришь вообще?

Дафни вздохнула:

\- Детали потом, сейчас звони Пуке и Сэму, иди покупать бумажные тарелки и пластиковые вилки. Для празднования жених, скорее всего, закажет тайской еды на вынос.

 

Конь совершенно великолепный.  
Джастин показал мне зиллион фоточек. Это просто лошадиная версия Брайана.   
Еще были фотографии миниатюрного лохматого пони, на покупке которого настоял Джастин, чтобы он составил компанию Бронте. Я не шучу, Бронте (фамилия автора «Грозового перевала» - прим. переводчика). 

\- Видишь, какой он здоровенный? - с банкогским карри во рту выговорил Брайан. - А представь, каково грохнуться с этого ублюдка в галопе.  
\- Но он же остался с тобой, чтоб убедиться, что ты жив, - Джастин обнял Брайана за плечи и поцеловал в щеку. Брайан состроил такое лицо, словно над ухом зудит комар, но Джастина отталкивать не стал. По-видимому, без пяти минут женатого Брайана можно обнимать. Если бы я могла, я бы посоветовала Джастину не рассчитывать, что такое будет продолжаться после Сэмовской самодельной церемонии, когда гирлянды искусственных цветов уберут с кресла и вернут покрывало на свое место. (Все, даже младшая сестра Джастина, сказали мне спрятать подальше мое покрывало. Я стараюсь не расстраиваться.)

\- Тебя уже, наверное, спрашивали, и ты им, наверное, уже отвечал, но какого, собственно, черта ты вдруг потерял остатки разума и ускакал в ночь аки Икабод Крейн? ( гл. герой Сонной лощины - прим. переводчика)

Брайан дернул плечом: 

\- Захотелось, - так сказал, как будто это ответ. Хотя, очевидно, другие приняли за ответ.  
\- А на лошади ты раньше ездил?  
\- Я брал пару уроков.   
\- Виртуальных, надо думать? - я запихиваю спринг-ролл в рот целиком. - Тебе повезло, что ты шею не сломал.  
\- Если бы и сломал, мне пофиг, - говорит он как об очевидном факте. Я смотрю на него пристально, он смотрит в ответ.  
\- Ты, блядь, даже не думай затеять что-нибудь в этом духе снова, - с чувством произношу я. - Твое благополучие теперь касается не только тебя.  
\- И уже давно, - добавляет Джастин. 

Я отворачиваюсь, когда Брайан нежно его целует. Это как смотреть на гребаную Шарлотту Земляничку с её приторным веснушчатым личиком. Я бы могла нарушить мое правило “Никаких утипусечек в моем присутсвии” для Пуки и Сэма, но не для этих двоих, они ещё не подали прошение об амнистии. Надо соблюдать определенные процедуры.

\- Ну ладно, время для подарков, - говорит Джастин.

Я таращусь на него. Он же сам говорил, никаких подарков! Я и не купила ничего. И тут он вручил мне маленькую коробочку в серебряной обертке. Я сделала лицом “Чо за фигня?”

\- Это от нас обоих. Кое-что маленькое за то, что ты была таким хорошим другом, - сказал Джастин.

Я посмотрела на Брайана. Он поднял бровь и пожал плечами. Я развернула бумажку и открыла коробочку.   
Ключ.

\- И не волнуйся, - когда я не ответила, быстро проговорил Джастин. - Ты можешь взять свое кресло и покрывало... даже гигантскую крысу, если хочешь.  
\- Крысу она взять не может, - спокойно, но непререкаемо заявил Брайан.  
\- Что за хренота? - я переводила взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Ключ от нашей новой квартиры, - выпалил Джастин. - Вот, смотри. 

Он протянул мне фото. Дом без лифта из коричневого камня.

\- Трибека, рядом с Washington Market Park.  
\- От нашей новой квартиры? - уставилась я на него.  
\- Вот в это вот, - Брайан сопровождает слова широким презрительным жестом, - я не могу приезжать каждый уик-энд. Это здание - буквально в одном шаге от обвинения в нарушении нормативов и в одном матрасе от проведения операции по уничтожению клопов.  
\- Так, эту часть я поняла. Но при чем тут я?  
\- Ты тут при том, что вот этот пизденыш, кажется, проникся к тебе симпатией и покидать тебя не хочет.

Я оборачиваюсь к Джастину, Джастин лыбится и пожимает плечами.

\- Все так. И прикинь - там две ванных!

Я просто молча смотрю с открытым ртом.

\- Правда? - снова Джастину.  
\- Правда, - отвечает он. - Там правда 2 ванных комнаты.  
\- Я не об этом! Трибека? Квартира? Мы с тобой? А разве ты не хочешь жить с Брайаном?  
\- А Брайан тут жить не собирается. Только приезжать. И кто будет составлять мне компанию все остальное время? Ну и ты только подумай, раз нет необходимости платить за аренду, ты можешь бросить свою паршивую работу и начать писать наконец что-то кроме фанфиков!

Подходит Дафни, обнимает меня, и все начинают смеяться, а я начинаю плакать, как идиотка.

\- Я тебе говорила, ты его полюбишь, - сказала Даф. - А помнишь, сколько ты собачилась и причитала по поводу нового соседа? Но я нутром чуяла, что вы двое - и даже Брайан - вы отлично поладите.   
\- Но я не могу…  
\- Херня, можешь, - перебил меня Брайан. - Просто любезно прими, чтобы мы смогли наконец приступить к тому пирогу, что принесли твои друзья. 

А, точно, очередной навозный пирог. Я озираюсь зареванными глазами - все, кого я люблю или определенно полюблю, здесь. И я счастлива. Не в смысле “ой, как хорошо мне от таблеточек”, а правда счастлива. Я не помню, когда со мной такое было в последний раз. 

\- Лава-лампу я возьму тоже, - говорю я Брайану в лицо. - Смирись с этим.

Брайан пожимает плечами:

\- Я мирился и с худшими вещами, - он пихает в бок своего новенького мужа, который ещё симпатичней обычного в своем бледно голубом смокинге и рубашке с жабо. - Уверен, и твой жуткий декор я переживу.

Ах, наш милейший Хитклиф снова с нами. Я улыбаюсь и показываю ему фак.   
Возможно - ну, не исключено - что я не против завтракать с ним каждое второе воскресное утро.   
Надо сказать, что я ни одному из них не сообщала пока, что собираюсь приютить котика. Пука и Сэм скоро обзаведутся ребенком, а их кот считает, что младенцы - это такие огромные шары кошачьей мяты. Я благодушно улыбаюсь. То, о чем они пока не знают, не навредит им. И не нассыт на их диван. 

К моему огромному облегчению, новая квартира не выглядит как иллюстрация из “Архитектурного дайджеста самых очаровательных домов состоятельных педиков“. Это Трибека, но такая, не слишком трибековская. Да, там две ванных и даже кладовочка. Но деревянные полы явно нужно оциклевать и покрасить. Есть небольшая мансарда и лесенка к ней, Джастин там сможет рисовать. И есть “библиотека”: закуток с книжными шкафами и окошком на юг.

Когда мы въехали, там ещё и письменный стол стоял. С единственной книгой на нем. Разумеется, “Грозовой перевал” - и отнюдь не издание “Возьми с собой в дорогу”. Томик растрепан, и обложка у него в пятнах от воды, но, тем не менее, мое сердце ёкает, когда я беру его в руки и открываю. Ещё бы - первое американское издание. Стоит наверняка целое состояние!

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Брайан, - бормочу я. Теперь я просто обязана ему разрешить сослать кресло и лава-лампу ко мне в спальню. Мастер манипуляций или злой гений? Жюри ещё обдумывает приговор. А я все равно прижимаю книгу к груди. Она восхитительно пахнет стариной. 

Когда я ставлю её на полку, из неё на пол выпадает открытка. На открытке женщина стоит среди болот, её плащ и волосы развеваются. Надпись гласит: “Дорогая Кэти, расслабься, ты, Банни Бойлер» (намек на роль Глен Клоуз в фильме "Роковое влечение", психованная мстительная сука - прим. переводчика). С уважением, Хитклиф.”

Я закатываю глаза.

Чья бы корова мычала, Брайан. Вот чья бы гребаная корова!

fin.


End file.
